VIVIENDO CON ÉL
by EffyCHB
Summary: Una nueva amenaza es descubierta y Nico y Leo son enviados a averiguar de que se trata. Para esto ellos deberán vivir juntos y asistir a una escuela como si se tratara de "chicos normales", lo que ellos no saben es el peligro que implica esta nueva misión para ellos y sus amigos, pero ¿Aprenderán estos personajes tan contrarios a llevarse bien? Habrá AMOR,HUMOR,ACCIÓN Y PELIGRO
1. Chapter 1

-Aun no entiendo porque debemos ser nosotros- repitió Nico por lo que le parecía la centésima vez

-sí, ¿por qué no pueden ser Anabeth y Percy? – pregunto Leo tratando de salir de la situación

-o Jasón y Piper- sugirió Nico

-o incluso Hazel y Frank- aporto Leo- apuesto que ellos podrían hacer esto mucho mejor que nosotros dos

-ellos ya han pasado por demasiadas cosas, además…- Quirón estaba a punto de responder cuando fue interrumpido

-¿Ellos? ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Yo casi desaparezco en las sombras!- grito Nico molesto

-¡Yo morí!- dijo Leo aún más molesto

-ADEMÁS- repitió Quirón más fuerte y comenzando a cansarse- ellos ya tienen asignada otra misión. Escuchen chicos, de verdad lo entiendo. Sé que ustedes están igual o incluso más cansados que sus compañeros. Sin embargo, es realmente importante que acepten esta misión. Si él es quien pensamos aún no hemos ganado ninguna guerra. Puede que todo esto haya sido sólo el comienzo

-al menos podrías decirnos quién diablos es él- dijo Nico en una mezcla de molestia y sarcasmo

-ya se los dije. De verdad no puedo

-¡¿Y CÓMO DIABLOS VAMOS A ENCONTRARLO?!- gritaron los dos molestos

-sabrán cómo distinguirlo. Han estado demasiado tiempo entre nosotros, apuesto que saben identificar a los mortales de los que no

-¿sabes lo ridícula que suena esta misión? No nos estas dando NADA. Además, no se supone que hay como mil satitos que se encargan de esto, precisamente- Nico de verdad no quería aceptar la misión. Simplemente no podía, y estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-ellos no quisieron realizar esta búsqueda debido a…

-que tan bajo hemos caído para que nos asignen misiones que los sátiros se negaron- murmuro Leo, quien tampoco estaba feliz con la nueva misión, pero mantenía aun la calma

-esto simplemente es ridículo- sentencio Nico preparándose para irse

-Nico, de verdad esperaba que tuvieras la madurez y sensatez para querer ayudarnos- dijo Quirón claramente decepcionado

Nico, quien ya se había puesto de pie y estaba a medio camino de la puerta se detuvo

-¿me estas llamando inmaduro?- pregunto entre triste y enojado

Quirón se quedó callado durante un minuto antes de responder

-siempre creí que de todos tú eras el más dispuesto y entregado. Creí que si sabías el peligro que esto significaba, estarías más motivado. La verdad me decepciona tu falta de entrega

-¡ES QUE SIMPLEMENTE ES RIDICULO! No puedes pedirme que me vaya a vivir como "un adolescente normal" durante un tiempo indeterminado mientras busco a no sé quién. Yo tengo cosas que hacer aquí en el campamento

-lo que hagas aquí no importará si después el mundo se acaba ¿no lo crees?

-¡El mundo no se está acabando!- grito perdiendo la paciencia- Dormimos a Gea y destruimos a Cronos ¿Qué otra cosa podía pasar?

Leo quien hasta ese momento decidió no intervenir comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su cinturón de herramientas

-los peligros nunca se terminan…- comenzó a decir Quirón, pero Nico volvió a interrumpirlo

-lo lamento Quirón, pero yo estoy fuera

-¡Espera!- grito Leo- tal vez no sea tan mala idea, digo: sólo iremos a esta escuela y confirmaremos que todo está bien ¿no? No duraremos más de un par de semanas

Nico volteo a ver a Quirón, en busca de que este le diera la razón a Leo, pero Quirón sólo suspiro

-no puedo prometerles nada, pero les aseguro, no se los pediría si no fuera realmente necesario

La puerta estaba ya a algunos cuantos pasos. Nico podría salir y acabar esa estúpida reunión, pero había algo en Quirón que lo hacía creer que era una misión seria. Aun así la idea de lo que implicaba la misión era simplemente ridícula…. Nico estuvo pensándolo durante un rato, hasta que finalmente dijo

-bien… estoy dentro-

Quirón sonrió ampliamente

-entonces vámonos. Les explicare el resto de los detalles en el camino

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Ahora?- pregunto Leo confundido

-ahora- confirmo Quirón

-pero ¿Qué hay de nuestras cosas?- pregunto Leo comenzando a jugar nuevamente con su cinturón

-nos encargaremos de eso más tarde- dijo Quirón con calma

-pero nuestros amigos…

-ellos no deben enterarse de que se van. Les diremos una pequeña mentira en cuanto se den cuenta de su ausencia, pero por lo pronto lo mejor es que se vayan sin despedirse

-me estoy arrepintiendo de aceptar- admitió Nico

-ya no hay tiempo para arrepentirse- declaro Quirón- ahora bien. Vámonos. Los detalles que faltan los aclararemos en el camino

-¡Pero yo pensaba que nos iríamos tan rápido! No estoy listo para irme ahora- urgió Leo evidentemente nervioso

-chicos, de verdad debemos irnos. Aun hay otras cosas que debo atender en el campamento y no podemos perder tiempo. Sé que es difícil irse así como así, pero piensen en esto: mientras más rápido comiencen con la misión, más rápido terminará

Nico y Leo se vieron entre si durante un par de minutos hasta que al final ambos aceptaron a regañadientes

-yo los guiare hasta su nuevo hogar- dijo Quirón con un toque de impaciencia en su voz. Temía que los chicos se arrepintieran en el último minuto

Los tres salieron de la casa grande y se dirigieron a las afueras del campamento

-¿tú? Pero ¿qué hay de Argos? Creí que él nos llevaría- pregunto Nico dudando que Quirón pudiera conducir un auto

-él está ocupado en este momento- dijo Quirón nerviosamente- además será mejor para todos que yo los lleve. Así podre explicarles todo

-uh… ¿Quirón? No te ofendas, pero ¿Cómo se supone que tú conducirás? Digo… tienes cuatro patas ¿no?- inquirió Leo pausadamente

-¡Oh! Yo no conduciré… en realidad creía que ustedes ya sabían manejar

-¡Yo lo haré!- gritaron los dos semidioses mientras pasaban por el árbol de Thalía. Ya eran más de las tres de la mañana, por lo que el campamento tenía un toque sombrío y triste cuando Leo volteo a darle un último vistazo al campamento. No estaba seguro dentro de cuándo volvería

-sshh… no hagan demasiado ruido. No debemos permitir que se den cuenta de lo que hacemos- musito Quirón dejando atrás el campamento

-bien, pero yo conduciré- dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos

-no, yo lo haré- dijo Leo alzando un poco la voz

-chicos- repitió Quirón molesto- para solucionarlo que les parece si lo dejamos a la suerte

-¿a la suerte?- dijo Nico con un toque de molestia- apuesto que yo sé manejar mucho mejor que Leo

-¿qué sabes tú de autos, chico zombie?- pregunto Leo con un toque de molestia- además yo soy muy buen conductor

-Por supuesto que sé conducir, y YO conduciré

-¡Basta!- musito Quirón una vez que ya estaban enfrente del auto- ¿alguno tiene una moneda?

-yo tengo una- dijo Leo buscando en sus bolsillos y sacando una pequeña moneda plateada

-bien- dijo Quirón tomando la moneda en sus manos- ¿Qué escogen?

-sello- dijo primero Leo

Nico rodo los ojos

-pues lo que queda ¿no?- respondió medio molesto

Quirón lanzo la moneda al aire y cayó en sellos

-la suerte esta de mi lado- dijo Leo feliz mientras se subía en el lugar del piloto. Nico bufo irritado y se sentó en el lugar del copiloto. Increíblemente Quirón se las ingenio para subir en el asiento trasero

-así que ¿Dónde es nuestro nuevo "hogar"?- pregunto Leo feliz

-en el centro de Nueva York, sólo conduce hasta ahí y yo te diré cuando lleguemos

Leo conducía pésimo. Al principio del camino sólo eran una serie de arracncones y frenones continuos hasta que finalmente logro "entrar en calor". Aun así Nico dudo si ir en el taxi de las hermanas Grises hubiera sido más cómodo.

-escuchen con atención- comenzó a decir Quirón una vez que Leo logro estabilizar el auto- su misión en realidad resulta ser más fácil de lo que suena. Entraran a esta nueva escuela como estudiantes nuevos. La idea es que se instalen como cualquier estudiante normal y corriente, pero tienen que tener cuidado. Ya varios sátiros me han informado sobre un supuesto estudiante que tiene una energía muy potente. No estamos seguros si se trata de un mestizo o si es algo más. Yo mismo iría a comprobarlo pero surgieron otros problemas, lo cual me hace dudar sobre si esto es sólo una coincidencia

-¿otros problemas?- pregunto Nico sin voltearlo a ver

-con Ella y Rachel, al parecer encontraron algo nuevo. Una vieja escritura… la verdad es que no les puedo dar muchos detalles sobre esto, pero créanme, si lo que encontraron ellas coincide con este chico, cosas mucho peores vendrán

-¿una nueva profecía?- inquirió Leo- ¿hay una nueva profecía y ese es el problema?

-no es sólo una profecía… ni siquiera los dioses se han enterado de lo que hemos encontrado. Esto que les estoy diciendo es demasiado peligroso, así que deben actuar con precaución

-¿y qué se supone que haremos si logramos encontrar a "él"?- pregunto Nico

-deben comunicarse conmigo de inmediato… tal vez deban quedarse un poco más y espiar su comportamiento. Escuchen chicos, encontrarlo no será un problema, lo que realmente me interesa es que me digan qué tipo de chico es. Quiero que lo vigilen lo más cerca posible y me mantengan informado sobre TODO lo que haga. Yo les daré indicaciones después

Ya estaban dentro de la gran manzana. Nico pudo divisar la dulcería donde trabajaba Sally, y después pudo divisar su departamento

-¿Qué hay de los demás? Percy, Jasón, todos- pregunto Nico- si nos contactan o algo que se supone que debemos decir

-nada. Ellos estarán ocupados en otra misión, así que dudo que tengan tiempo de contactarlos… tal vez los llamen amigos del campamento, pero en cualquier caso, a quien sea, sólo díganles que tuvieron un problema y tuvieron que regresar

-¿regresar a donde?- pregunto Leo- no es que quiera sonar pesimista o muy rudo, pero ni Nico ni yo tenemos a donde ir. No tenemos familia… no tiene sentido que nos vayamos

Quirón se quedo meditando un momento sobre eso

-díganles que sus progenitores divinos los necesitan para algo… sólo inventen una buena excusa

-pero ¿Qué caso tiene mentirles a Jasón, Percy y todos ellos si todos estamos en una misión, y supongo, es la misma misión?

-esto no es un juego. No son los únicos que estarán espiando a alguien. Cualquier información que puedan obtener es muy peligrosa… si algo pasará, bueno, lo mejor será que ustedes sólo se ocupen de lo suyo. Entre menos sepan, es mejor

-entonces nosotros estamos en la misma misión, pero por partes ¿no? Así, si alguien nos llegara a, no sé, secuestrar, no tendremos mucha información- concluyo Leo

-exactamente. No deben hablar de esto con nadie, sólo conmigo ¿entendido?

Nico rodo los ojos. Estaba planteando todo como si se tratara de alguna clase de misión suicida

-si bien… todo suena muy divertido- admitió Nico con sarcasmo

-no es divertido- reprimió Quirón- deben tomarse esto con la mayor seriedad posible. Esto no es fácil para mí, y sé que quieren saber más detalles. Pero deben ser pacientes, y sobre todo cuidadosos. Cualquier comportamiento extraño alrededor suyo no deben tomarlo como una coincidencia sino como una amenaza… ¡Oh! Gira a la izquierda aquí

Leo giro tan descuidadamente que hizo que Nico cayera prácticamente en su regazo

-continua derecho un par de cuadras y luego gira a la derecha

Leo obedeció y Nico ya no volvió a preguntar más. Finalmente Quirón le pidió que se detuviera enfrente de un gran edificio. La noche estaba bien entrada y aun en Nueva York parecía que nadie estaba despierto en ese edificio. Los tres bajaron del auto y entraron al edificio con la mayor cautela posible

-¿Quién está ahí?- pregunto un viejo de entre ochenta años quien los apuntaba con una linterna

-somos los nuevos residentes- dijo Quirón, quien estaba en su silla de ruedas. Ni Nico ni Leo se dieron cuenta de cuando se la había puesto

-oh… usted es el hombre que vino esta mañana ¿cierto?... bien ¡pase! Sus cosas ya están aquí- dijo el viejillo apuntando hacia la escalera- ¿ya tiene sus llaves?

-así es, señor- respondió Quirón- pero me pregunto si podría más bien guiarnos al elevador

-el elevador se apaga de noche

-¿y cómo supone usted que suba en mi condición?

El viejillo apunto a Quirón y pareció percatarse que estaba en silla de ruedas

-bien, lo encenderé para usted, pero ellos deberán subir por las escaleras

El viejo de mala gana se acerco a Quirón y le pidió que lo acompañara

-los veré arriba. Chicos. Piso ocho

Y dicho eso, tanto Quirón como el viejo desaparecieron en la oscuridad, solo iluminados por la linterna del señor

-debe estar de broma ¿no?- se quejo Leo- no subiré ocho pisos en una escalera a las cuatro de la mañana

Nico solo rodo los ojos y empezó a subir

-¡Eh! Espera… ¿no te parece raro?- grito Leo alcanzando a su compañero

-¿qué?- respondió este restándole importancia

-el hombre dijo que las cosas ya estaban arriba… ¿crees que se traten de NUESTRAS cosas?

Nico lo reflexiono un poco

-tal vez… creo que Quirón ya sabía que aceptaríamos- aunque Nico lo dijo en voz calmada estaba furioso. Se sintió de alguna manera utilizado, aun así continuo subiendo

Ambos subieron un rato más en silencio hasta que Leo lo rompió

-¿en qué piso crees que estamos?

-no lo sé… no veo nada. Deberías ser útil y alumbrar un poco el camino ¿no crees?

Leo obedeció sin responder. Encendió uno de sus dedos y alumbro una esquina. "PISO 6" leyó, pero eso no fue lo que le preocupo, aunque ya estaba cansado. Leo cayó en cuenta, hasta ese momento, que Nico y él no se llevaban bien… ¿cómo diablos se las arreglaría para convivir con él por meses?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **HASTA AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO. EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ NARRADO DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE NICO Y SERÁ SU PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES… AL PRINCIPIO PENSABA EN HACER QUE EN VEZ DE LEO FUERA PERCY O JASÓN, PERO TENGO CIERTA OBSECION CON ESTA PAREJA. LA HISTORIA SE PONDRÁ BUENA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS.**

 **DESDE AHORITA LES AVISO QUE SI HABRÁ UN ROMANCE ENTRE ELLOS DOS, Y TAMBIÉN HABRÁ UN INVITADO ESPECIAL EN CADA CAPITULO**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER, DE VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO**

 **NO OLVIDEN DEJAR UN REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

POV NICO

Cuando finalmente llegamos al piso 8 Quirón ya nos estaba esperando. Yo me sentía cansado, sudado, molesto, frustrado y triste, así que cuando lo vi sentado en su silla, fresco y sonriente, bueno, tuve ganas de arrojarlo por las escaleras.

Leo llego casi después de mí. El pobre se veía incluso peor que yo. Durante un momento dude que le fuera a dar algún ataque al corazón o algo por el estilo

-son…muchas… escaleras- dijo mientras sonaba como una hiena con enfisema pulmonar

-vaya que lo son- admitió Quirón- pero era el único piso que quedada. Muy bien, ahora veamos… su departamento es el 86B… debe ser por aquí

Dijo mientras se encaminada a lo largo del oscuro pasillo

-deberías ir adelante y alumbrar el camino un poco ¿no crees?- le dije a Leo, quien ahora estaba inclinado sobre sus rodillas

-no sé si sea capaz de hacer más fuego sin desmayarme ¿sabes? Esto de crear fuego es cansado…

-como digas- le dije perdiendo el interés. No quería ser grosero, pero no estaba de humor, así que simplemente seguí a Quirón dejando a Leo atrás

Cuando llegamos finalmente al departamento y entramos, me sentí enfermo

El departamento no estaba mal: primero estaba la sala, con un sofá semi-nuevo para cuatro personas, una mesa de centro de roble y una pantalla de unas 24 pulgadas, al lado izquierdo estaba una puerta que supongo, conducía al comedor y la cocina. Del lado derecho se abría un pequeño pasillo. Cuando Leo llego encontró el interruptor de luz (cosa que yo había olvidado por completo que existía) revelando unas paredes color azul grisáceo. También me percate de que había unas cajas en medio de la sala

-¿esas son nuestras cosas?- pregunte con un toque de irritación

-así es- admitió Quirón como si nada

-¡Tú…! ¿Cómo diablos pude caer en tu jueguito del héroe?- pregunte MUY molesto

-no sé de que hablas- me dijo Quirón "confundido"

-sabías que aceptaríamos ¿cierto?- dijo Leo metiéndose en la conversación

-eso esperaba- dijo Quirón haciéndose el inocente, cosa que me irrito aun más

-y en caso de que no hubiéramos aceptado ¿Qué diablos habrías hecho? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió por un minuto que tomar nuestras cosas sin permiso era buena idea?

-sabía que aceptarían la misión. No encuentro el problema en que sus cosas estén aquí. En realidad creí que se sentirían mejor de tenerlas aquí

-es que… es como si no nos hubieras dejado opción- dijo Leo- aún así nos hubieras traído aquí ¿no es así?

Quirón comenzó a parecer incomodo, pero no me importo. En realidad, me sentía tan cansado que ni siquiera podía pelear. Simplemente comencé a caminar al pasillo, en busca de una habitación para poder dormir. Mañana podría ocuparme de todo este problema. Tal vez mañana, incluso, renunciaría a la misión

-¿a dónde vas?- escuche a Quirón, pero yo continué caminando sin importarme nada

-creo que se va a dormir- medio escuche a Leo, pero no me detuve. Al final del pasillo visualice una puerta entre abierta revelando el baño. Forcé mis ojos a enfocar las habitaciones o algo, hasta que finalmente pude localizar una puerta a mi izquierda. La abrí sin pensármelo dos veces y me encontré con una cama en el centro de la habitación (ósea un colchón y ya) un armario de madera a un costado, un buro al lado de la cama y era todo.

Me deje caer pesadamente sobre el colchón desnudo y me quede dormido. Debía estar amaneciendo, porque ya se alcanzaba a percibir algo de luz afuera, pero no me importo ni un poco.

Cuando abrí los ojos la habitación ya estaba bien iluminada, así que me levante. Al salir de mi habitación no logre escuchar ni un solo ruido, así que intuitivamente busque a Leo en el otro cuarto, que estaba casi enfrente del mío. Lo encontré aun dormido, en posición fetal y con una mueca en su rostro. Me quede ahí, observándolo durante un momento, decidiéndome entre despertarlo o no.

En realidad, Leo cuando está dormido, resulta vagamente tierno, la manera en que respira tan tranquilo y absorto de la realidad le da un aire infantil, no, más bien inocente, que encuentro fascinante.

Más que dejarlo dormir, me entretuve observando sus expresiones mientras dormía (aunque fue de manera inconsciente ¡Lo juro!). En realidad no quería ser un acosador, pero me quede de alguna manera "hipnotizado" por la manera en que movía sus cejas mientras dormía, o como sus labios temblaban levemente con cada respiración. A veces se aferraba con sus manos al colchón desnudo donde se encontraba, inclinado sobre su delgado cuerpo. Pude haberme quedado ahí, observando a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que me llego un olor a quemado

Salí en busca de aquel aroma, temiendo que nuestro nuevo departamento se haya incendiado, ya que eso no nos ayudaría a pasar como "chicos desapercibidos", pero cuando llegue a la sala de estar la vi ahí, sentada en flor de loto, con su alegre sonrisa, tan familiar y reconfortante que no pude evitar alegrarme profundamente

-Hestia- me incline haciéndole una reverencia.

Ella sonrío ampliamente señalando el lugar al lado de ella, indicándome que fuera a sentarme. Obedecí con gusto

-¡Oh, mi querido! Hace tanto que no sé nada de ti… has perdido comunicación conmigo ¡Mira que enterarme sobre esta nueva misión por parte de los Olímpicos! ¿Por qué te he perdido?

Suspire pesadamente. Ella tenía razón. En realidad no me había preocupado mucho por acudir a ella como lo hacía antes. Cuando descubrí mis verdaderos sentimientos por Percy no me sentí capaz de ocultarlo, y mucho menos de ella. No quería que nadie lo supiera, así que me aleje de todo el mundo, incluyéndola.

-yo… yo de verdad lo siento- le dije arrepentido- últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo

-¡Esa no es una excusa razonable, Nico Di Angelo!- me dijo molesta. Cuando menciono mi nombre completo me entro un escalofrío, y algo me dijo que estaba en problemas- pero no he venido a reprimirte. He venido a desearte toda la suerte del mundo, y también a traerte una vieja amiga

Hestia chasqueo sus dedos y en un segundo estaba frente a mí la señorita O´Leary, sólo que en tamaño "familiar", pero no había duda que se trataba de ella

La perra, en cuanto me vio, se abalanzo contra mí derribándome. Comencé a jugar con ella porque de verdad la extrañaba mucho

-últimamente ha estado muy sola, y pensé que podría ser más útil aquí- me dijo, al parecer disfrutando la escena

-pero ¿qué hay de Percy? Ella le pertenece a él

-Percy está muy ocupado en este momento, y además, ella también te quiere a ti

La señorita O´Leary, como para comprobarlo, me dio un gran beso lleno de baba. No me molesto en absoluto. Ella era adorable

De un momento a otro, la señorita O´Leary se puso a la defensiva

-¿Hola?- pregunto Leo saliendo por el pasillo

1…2…3

Sólo esos cortos segundos fueron suficientes para que mi nueva mascota atacara a mi nuevo compañero de habitación, y sólo esos segundos bastaron para escuchar a Leo "rogar por su vida" mientras la señorita O´Leary se abalanzaba sobre él

-¡Quítenmela! ¡Quítenmela por favor! ¡Auxilio!

Leo estaba exagerando un poco. Vale, si. Reconozco que O´Leary es muy grande, pero no es para tanto.

Hestia me lanzo una mirada un poco acusadora, así que me encogí de hombros y la llame. Ella me obedeció de inmediato

-¿¡Qué diablos es esa cosa!?- grito Leo molesto, con su cabello alborotado y respiración turbia- ¿¡Y quién diablos es ella!? ¿¡Y porqué están aquí!? ¿¡Y qué hora es!?

-Oye, oye. Tranquilo. Ella es Hestia, y no puedes faltarle el respeto así. Discúlpate- le ordene medio molesto

Las mejillas de Leo se sonrojaron al instante, pero hizo una reverencia

-lo lamento- admitió él sinceramente- y lamento no reconocerla… Hestia

-es un gusto, Leo Valdez- admitió Hestia brindándole una sonrisa- He escuchado mucho sobre ti

Leo volvió a sonrojarse, pero esta vez sonrío

-¡Creo que ya sé quién eres!- admitió feliz- tú cediste tu puesto en el consejo ¿cierto? Por el gordo de… eh, digo, por Dionisio

-eso es correcto- respondió Hestia- mi visita, lamentablemente es muy corta. Sólo me han permitido estar aquí por un instante, para darles a la señorita O´Leary

-¿Entonces ya te vas? Pregunte triste. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la extrañaba, y de lo mucho que quería hablar con ella, hasta que la vi. Y ahora se estaba yendo

-lamentablemente si. También he venido a desearles suerte. Lo que harán no será nada fácil. A partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán un poco difíciles, así que deben cuidarse mucho ¿bien? Prométanmelo

Leo me lanzo una mirada con cautela, pero aun así dijo

-claro que nos cuidaremos. Lo prometo

-sé que se cuidarán por si solos, pero yo me refiero a que se cuiden mutuamente. Lo necesitarán

Esta vez fue mi turno de voltearlo a ver furtivamente

-lo prometo- dije, aunque no entendía porque nos pedía algo así

-yo también lo prometo- dijo Leo

-pues bien. Trataré de mantenerme en contacto con ustedes. Y ustedes cuiden a estar chica- dijo señalando a O´Leary, quien se encontraba sentada a su lado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto del día fue aburrido y monótono. Solo nos pasamos desempacando y convirtiendo ese horrible departamento en nuestra nueva "casa". Al día siguiente deberíamos asistir a la escuela

-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-..

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-

Leo toco a mi puerta exactamente a las 6 de la mañana, y yo tuve que contener mis ganas de enviarlo a ver a mi padre en el inframundo. La verdad es que no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de asistir a la escuela.

La primera cosa en contra era que debíamos usar uniforme ¡Uniforme! Un patético uniforme cliché. Pantalones rectos negros, camisa blanca a botones con el escudo de la institución bordado, y una corbata negra. Creo que también hay un saco o suéter, pero Quirón no logro conseguirlos a tiempo (gracias a los dioses) por lo que por una semana nos permitirían usar nuestros propios suéteres. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude, y cuando finalmente estaba listo, me vi al espejo…

Y daba pena

Me veía patético.

Suspire pesadamente y salí de mi cuarto. Fui a la cocina por algo de desayunar, y unos minutos después me encontró Leo, usando su uniforme… (Sin comentarios)

Me pregunte cómo es posible que existan este tipo de escuelas en la actualidad.

Leo estaba jugando con las llaves del auto, en una mezcla de nervios y ansias

-yo conduzco- me dijo medio sonriendo

-ni loco. La última vez casi nos matas. YO conduciré

-oh, vamos Nico. Sólo por hoy ¿vale?

-he dicho que no- repuse medio molesto. Leo no volvió a discutir y me dio las llaves.

Después de un rápido desayuno silencioso salimos en camino a la escuela. Aún faltaban como 40 minutos para la hora de entrada, pero con el tráfico y mientras buscábamos estacionamiento, llegamos justo a tiempo. Leo y yo, pos suerte, teníamos clases separadas. Sólo compartíamos tres clases, y el día de hoy sólo sería una al final del día, por lo que podría alejarme de él por un buen tiempo

-¿entonces te veo en el almuerzo?- me dijo Leo dudando. Trate de pensarlo rápido, para no parecer muy grosero. En realidad no tenía ganas de sentarme en una cafetería con un montón de adolescentes medio riquillos, pero por otro lado la cafetería sería un buen lugar para notar si alguien no era moral

-seguro- dije desinteresado- hasta entonces- e hice una torpe despedida con la mano. Me aleje en busca de mi primera clase. La escuela no era la gran cosa. Una serie de edificios continuos separados por pequeños tramos rodeados de pasto y arbustos.

Me decidí entrar al edificio que tenía señalado "Artes" arriba, en letras plateadas, porque mi clase era de literatura. Afortunadamente mi clase si se encontraba ahí, y cuando llegue al aula, quedaban ya muy pocos lugares.

Me decidí por un lugar en medio de toda la clase, porque de ahí podría ver a todos los chicos y percatarme de algún comportamiento poco inusual. Permanecí sentado en silencio hasta que llego la maestra, lamentablemente junto con ella llego otro chico. El típico cliché de chico guapo y atlético por el que todas caerían. Trate de ignorarlo, lo cual me hubiera resultado fácil si él no se hubiera acercado a mí con torpes pasos entre las otras filas y hubiera tratado de quitarme de mi lugar

-muévete- me dijo con voz arrogante

Y yo no dije nada, ni siquiera lo voltee a ver. Era un neandertal torpe y no pensaba rebajarme a hablar siquiera con él

-¿no me oíste? ¡Muévete!- me dijo esta vez más alto, atrapando la mirada de algunos alrededor

-no- respondí lo suficientemente fuerte para que él (y los otros metiches) escucharan, pero con voz tranquila

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto la maestra desde enfrente

-sí, este es mi lugar- proclamo Mr músculos

-ningún lugar es de nadie, Dave. Él llego primero-le respondió tranquila la maestra- aquí enfrente esta un lugar desocupado. Ven aquí

-¡Que vaya él!- dijo molesto, y me recordó a un gran bebé haciendo berrinche

-Dave ¿de verdad? Sólo toma un lugar, pero ya siéntate y déjame hacer mi clase

-me las pagaras- me dijo con voz fría y patéticamente amenazante. Yo sólo sonreí en respuesta

-lo que digas, grandote- murmure más para mí que para él, o el resto de la clase.

Los cuarenta minutos restantes fueron aburridos. En realidad, el resto de las demás clases también. Esa escuela estaba llena de simples mortales, todos tan comunes y simples, que estaba dudando en si estábamos en la escuela correcta. A la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Leo sentado alrededor de otros chicos, riendo amablemente como si se tratara de sus amigos de toda la vida. En cuanto me vio me hizo una seña para que me acercara a él y a sus nuevos "amigos"… Y entre sus nuevos amigos se encontraba Dave. Estuve a punto de regresar cuando Dave me grito

-¡Eh, chico nuevo! ¡Ven!

No obedecí por él, sino por Leo, quien me miraba suplicante. Supe entonces que él tampoco estaba disfrutando mucho la compañía de sus nuevos amigos, así que sólo por esa vez me decidí ayudarle

-Oye, por lo de esta mañana, sin resentimientos ¿vale?- me dijo Dave tratando se sonar "relajado" pero note que continuaba molesto

-vale- respondí sin mucho interés

-así que los dos son nuevos ¿eh?- interrumpió una chica rubia, recargándose un poco hacia mi

-ajá- respondió Leo- somos amigos desde la infancia, y queríamos tratar de… tú sabes… alejarnos de nuestras familias un poco y divertirnos ¿y qué mejor lugar que este, no?

La chica no presto mucha atención a lo que dijo Leo, pero yo sí. Debía recordar de ahora en adelante que Leo era mi mejor amigo desde la infancia… muy creíble

-entonces buscan diversión- concluyo ella sonriéndome- yo puedo ayudarlos con eso

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY. NUESTRA INVITADA ESPECIAL DE ESTE CAP FUE HESTIA. SI QUIEREN ALGUIEN ESPECIAL NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO. (:**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER. IRÉ INTRODUCIENDO ALGO DE ROMANCE POCO A POCO EN LA HISTORIA, NO SE DESESPEREN**

 **EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERÁ NARRADO POR LEO**

 **GRACIAS DE NUEVO. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que comenzamos con la misión y aún no había rastros de "él"… yo realmente no tenía demasiada prisa por encontrarlo, pero Nico… bueno, él estaba perdiendo la cabeza

Para lograr tener una mejor vista de toda la escuela Nico tuvo una "idea brillante" que, en mi muy humilde opinión era tan brillante como la capa de Batman en medio de la noche, pero bueno, discutir con Nico era mucho peor. La idea se trataba de inscribirnos en todas las actividades que pudiéramos. La escuela no tenía demasiadas actividades:

_Futbol

_Basquetbol

_Luchas

_Esgrima

Y ya… el resto eran tipo "Arte" "Música" "Baile" "Teatro" y todo eso, que para ser sinceros, no eran muy útiles para la misión

Así pues yo me inscribí en Futbol y Basquetbol y Nico en Luchas y Esgrima.

Yo sabía jugar bien futbol, básquet no tanto, pero tampoco apestaba, y Nico era un maestro en Esgrima, y para mi sorpresa, al parecer también en Lucha, por lo que fuimos aceptados con facilidad

Esto nos logro conseguir cierta "popularidad" en la escuela. Había un chico llamado Dave, el cual era un gran idiota, pero se creía mi amigo, aunque al parecer tuvo una pequeña discusión con Nico el primer día de clases y ambos se negaron a darme detalles. También había otra chica, Lara, quien andaba tras Nico. Todos pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos, quienes después de un análisis exhaustivo de mi parte, caí en la conclusión que eran los "Reyes de la escuela". Ya sabes, idiotas populares que hacían fiestas increíbles y manipulaban gente… ¡Y ellos nos incluyeron en el grupo!

Yo no estaba feliz de eso, pero tampoco sabía bien como alejarme. Nico me confesó que sólo soportaba sentarse con ellos en la cafetería por mí

Verás, vivir con Nico es fácil una vez que te acostumbras. Siempre se levanta de malas, pero si no lo despierto es peor. Nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería y de vez en cuando hablamos en las pocas clases que compartimos, pero después de eso no hablamos mucho aquí en casa (A no ser que se trate de la misión). ÉL COCINA, Y NO HAY DISCUSIÓN AL RESPECTO… y tampoco es que quiera discutir, Nico cocina bien y yo soy más o menos un desastre. Cada quien limpia lo que ensucia en casa, por lo que el aseo no es difícil, al igual que cada quien lava su propia ropa. El dinero que nos envía Quirón lo repartimos en partes iguales, a excepción del dinero destinado al gasto de la casa. Y una vez que Nico se encierra en su habitación, no puedo interrumpirlo a menos que desee un ejército de zombies atacándome. Procuramos no usar nuestros poderes y siempre estamos alerta (Día y noche) en caso de que algún monstruo nos ataque

La señorita O´Leary no es mala conmigo, en tanto no moleste a Nico. En realidad es muy juguetona, y resulta divertida mientras no tome mis cosas para jugar. De vez en cuando entra en mi habitación y toma mi ropa (interior mayormente) y corre con esta por toda la casa en busca de que la persiga, cosa que no lo hace muy divertido para mí, pero Nico se muere de risa cada vez que esto sucede, y verlo reír me encanta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mayor parte del día se la pasa serio. Oh y otra cosa, si la señorita O´Leary esta en el sillón no puedo interrumpirla, así que debo sentarme en el piso, lo mismo si decide dormir conmigo. Si ella entra a mi habitación antes que yo a la hora de dormir, me toca dormir en el sofá.

Pero hoy es sábado, y siendo sinceros no pienso hacer nada hoy. La escuela, los entrenamientos y las tareas han sido demasiado para mí.

En realidad ni siquiera me quiero levantar de mi cama… sí, creo que me quedaré aquí todo el día, tranquilo y…

-¡Leo Valdez, ven acá ahora mismo!

Genial

Otra cosa: cuando Nico me llama por mi nombre completo se traduce inmediatamente en problemas.

Me levante pesadamente de mi cama, aun en pijamas y camine con cautela hasta la sala

-¿tienes idea de la hora que es?- me pregunto molesto. Él parecía recién duchado, y ya estaba vestido con ropa de calle. El olor de tostadas me llego desde el momento en que entre a la sala

-uh… no sé ¿las nueve?

-las once y media- me corrigió molesto- el desayuno se enfriara si no te das prisa

Y dicho eso se fue a su habitación

-¿tú no vas a desayunar?- le pregunte

-ya lo hice- me dijo en voz baja, pero se notaba que estaba muy molesto

Resignado me fui a la cocina, algo derrotado y culpable. A Nico no le gustaba comer solo, pero tampoco fue mi culpa, él perfectamente pudo haberme despertado

Pero cuando llegue…

-¡Suelta esa tostada!- Le grite a la señorita O´Leary, quien estaba de pie en dos patas encima de la mesa, con ¡MI TOSTADA! En el hocico.

Pero era demasiado tarde, para cuando me acerque al plato que Nico había servido para mi estaba vacío. Trate de buscar alguna otra cosa para el desayuno, pero no había absolutamente nada. La alacena y el refrigerador estaban totalmente vacios.

Vacios

Me quedaban dos opciones:

*Arriesgarme e ir con Nico para avisarle que debemos ir de compras

*Quedarme sentado, con hambre y solo hasta que Nico saliera de su habitación

Y ninguna sonaba divertida

Me arriesgue y fui con Nico pero cuando estaba enfrente de su puerta comencé a arrepentirme. Me quede ahí, de pie por un buen rato

Y luego me di media vuelta y regrese a la cocina… después de todo ni tenía tanta hambre

Me quede en la cocina un rato más, observando a la señorita O´Leary comer mi desayuno hasta que mis tripas me lo permitieron. Luego regrese a la puerta de Nico.

Me quede de nuevo de pie, tomando valor para tocar. Enserio, Nico molesto resulta intolerable… y ya estaba molesto conmigo

Pero justo cuando acerque mi mano a la puerta para tocar Nico salió y casi le pego

-¿qué rayos te pasa?- me pregunto molesto

-yo… bueno… uh- me puse nervioso. Nico me miraba directo a los ojos, lo cual complico más las cosas- ya no hay comida- le solté por fin

-¿Y? acabas de desayunar. Iremos en la tarde- me dijo indiferente- ahora me iré a duchar

-pero… la señorita O´Leary acaba de desayunar, no yo

Nico me observo por un momento, ocultando una sonrisa en sus labios, pero luego volvió a su compostura molesta

-mala suerte para ti- me dijo dándome un pequeño empujón para que lo dejara salir

Eso me irrito un poco

-bien- dije- saldré a fuera a desayunar de todos modos. Sólo te quería avisar

Él continuo caminando sin siquiera voltearme a ver

-sólo lleva tu arma- me dijo y entro al baño

Entre a mi cuarto molesto y me vestí con lo primero que encontré. Tome algo de dinero y salí del departamento con un puertazo

Cuando llegue a la planta baja el mismo anciano que nos recibió el primer día abrió la puerta para mí y me deseo un feliz día pero yo lo ignore

Comencé a vagar por las calles en busca de algún lugar para desayunar pero de un momento a otro me encontré a mi mismo en un callejón sin salida

¿Cómo diablos llegue ahí?

-Leo Valdez. En realidad eres más tonto de lo que dicen

Una voz femenina dijo atrás de mí

Y entonces una manada de risas estallo

Cuando voltee a ver de qué se trataba me encontré con un montón de chicas ¿Vampiro? … pero diferentes

-¿qué rayos son?- pregunte buscando en el bolsillo de mi pantalón un cuchillo que Nico me dio, pero lo olvide en casa, y tampoco traía mi cinturón de herramientas

-¡Qué grosero!- chillo una de esas chicas deformes- generalmente no jugamos con nuestra comida, pero tú Leo Valdez, tienes muchas cosas que decirnos

Comencé a caminar hacia atrás lentamente. No tenía escapatoria. Estaba en un callejón sin salida con diez chicas horribles que me llamaban "comida"

-no es que sea experto en modales, pero llamar "comida" a un desconocido es mucho peor- le dije instintivamente. Debía encontrar una salida y rápido

-déjalo, Tammi- dijo una chica- da igual si nos presentamos o no, de cualquier manera lo mataremos. Nosotras somos Empusas- me dijo la chica medio sonriendo- hemos venido desde el Tártaro por una nueva misión, y tú nos interesas mucho

-lo siento pero no eres mi tipo- respondí. Lo único que tenía en mi poder era el fuego. Antes de que alguna intentara algo forme una bola en mi mano y se la arroje a la tal Tammi haciéndola explotar en polvo dorado

No tuve tiempo de disfrutar mi victoria, porque las otras nueve deformidades fueron por mí. Encendí todo mi cuerpo, esperando que eso las pudiera mantener alejadas, cosa que funciono por cinco milisegundos hasta que de repente la cabeza de una de las Empusas salió volando, y luego otra, y luego otra

El factor sorpresa me ayudo a arrojar una bola más de fuego.

Se habían ido 5, quedaban otras cinco

-¡Leo, agáchate!- me grito mi salvadora. Yo lo hice sin pensármelo dos veces.

Quedaban cuatro

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar una empusa estaba encima de mí y comenzó a encajarme sus garras en toda la espalda. Trate de encenderme de nuevo pero no podía concentrarme.

-¡AAHHH!- la maldita empusa parecía endemoniada. Sus garras se clavaban cada vez más y más profundo

De repente sentí como se alejo pero no pude levantarme

-¡Leo!- escuche de nuevo- ¡Ponte de pie ahora! Debemos irnos

La voz autoritaria con lo que lo dijo me hizo obedecer. Me levante pesadamente y sentí mi camisa pegajosa y tibia en mi cuerpo. Tuve miedo de estarme desangrando

No fue hasta que estuve totalmente de pie que por fin pude ver quien era mi salvadora

-Reyna- dije- ¿qué haces aquí?

-¡Corre!- me dijo y yo no necesite que lo repitiera. Comenzamos a correr lejos del callejón. No fue hasta que le pedí que nos detuviéramos porque no podía más que Reyna se apiado de mí

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto. La verdad es que me sentía muy débil y mareado, pero respondí que sí

-¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre salir sin armas? ¿Sabes lo tonto que fue eso? – Reyna comenzó a regañarme, pero en ese punto me sentía tan mal que ni siquiera le di importancia

-tenía hambre- respondí- además ¿Qué haces aquí?

-escuche que Nico está aquí- me dijo, pero con su voz más bajo- Leo ¿De verdad estas bien? Ten- me dijo y me dio una cantimplora

Yo la tome sin vacilar y sentí como me mejoraba lentamente

-¿mejor?- Pude ver que estaba preocupada, así que le brinde una sonrisa

-seguro. Yo sé dónde está Nico, pero primero vamos por algo de comida. Realmente tengo hambre

Reyna puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió.

Yo me sentía mejor por el Néctar, pero aun no estaba cien por ciento bien. Llegamos a un puesto de comida rápida y me pedí una hamburguesa

-¿Cómo sabes dónde está Nico?- me pregunto Reyna mientras esperábamos- … en realidad ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Escuche que fuiste a visitar a tu tía Rosa

El sólo escuchar el nombre me dio nauseas

-bueno…- dije tratando de encontrar una mentira creíble- yo… yo me arrepentí de último momento. Me quede aquí unos días hasta que un día encontré a Nico por casualidad. Ahora vivimos juntos

Mientras le dije esa mentira me dieron mi hamburguesa y regresamos. De camino note como la gente me abría el paso y me observaba raro

-¿Qué tengo?- le pregunte a Reyna

-pareces un zombie- me respondió como si nada- lleno de sangre y jodido

-vaya, gracias- respondí medio confundido

Cuando entramos al departamento había un montón de bolsas del súper al lado de la puerta

-tardaste años- me dijo Nico sentado desde el sofá dándonos la espalda

-tuvimos un contratiempo- respondió Reyna

Nico dio un brinco tan grande que casi se cae.

Reyna rio y corrió a su encuentro dándose un cariñoso abrazo

Mientras yo me fui a mi cuarto y me comí mi hamburguesa solo. Pasaron unas horas antes de que alguien tocara mi puerta. Nico entro sin que yo le diera permiso

-no puedo creer que aun no te hayas duchado- me dijo desde la puerta

Yo sinceramente me había olvidado de la existencia de las duchas

-a eso iba- mentí- estaba pensando y se me fue el tiempo

Nico cerró la puerta tras de sí y vino a sentarse a mi lado

-¿sobre qué?- me pregunto

Yo no sabía muy bien que responder. Si estaba pensando, pero sobre nada en concreto.

-un montón de cosas… el ataque, la misión, eso- dije y era media mentira, porque en realidad esas ideas cruzaron por mi mente de vez en cuando

-bueno- me dijo Nico medio meditando- Reyna me conto más o menos lo ocurrido…

Note como su voz comenzó a ser más profunda, señal de que estaba molesto

-…no importa, Leo. No vine a regañarte…. Reyna se quedara con nosotros unos pocos días, y estaba pensando que podrías dejar que durmiera aquí

Definitivamente no me esperaba eso, pero ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Decir que no y quedar como un idiota. No, gracias.

-vale- respondí- pero ¿dónde duermo yo?

-en el sofá de la sala- me dijo Nico como si fuera de lo más obvio- oh, y otra cosa. Ve a ducharte y sal. La cena ya esta lista

Y dicho eso se fue. No me lo podía creer. Estuve a punto de ser comido por unas Empusas y a él le daba lo mismo. Entre molesto y triste me fui a duchar y después regrese a mi cuarto para ponerme algo de ropa limpia. Cuando llegue al comedor ellos ya habían empezado

Me senté en silencio al lado de Nico y me serví algo de pasta (la favorita de Nico) y comí perdido en sus conversaciones

Cuando termino la cena me quede lavado los trastes sucios mientras Nico y Reyna se preparaban para irse a dormir. ¡Simplemente genial! Así es como planeaba terminar mi noche del sábado.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando finalmente termine Reyna y Nico ya se habían ido a dormir, y la señorita O´Leary también. En el sillón donde se supone YO dormiría.

-¡Eh, perrita!- comencé a susurrarle/gritarle pero sólo recibí un gruñido de su parte

-¡Señorita O´Leary! Quedo algo de cena en la mesa ¡Ve por ella!

Pero la señorita O´Leary me ignoro tan profundamente que incluso dolió

El día no pudo haber ido peor. Me quede de pie, pensando que hacer hasta que oí que alguien salía de su habitación. Al principio creí que se trataba de Reyna, pero me sorprendí de ver ahí a Nico, observándome en la oscuridad

-¿vas a venir o qué?- me dijo en un tono de voz que no alcance a distinguir

No respondí, pero lo seguí. Al principio me sentí confundido, porque Nico nunca era amable conmigo, y no entendía bien lo que quería. Pero una vez que estuvimos dentro de su habitación me pareció muy claro

Aún así me quede de pie como estúpido sin saber qué hacer. Nico se había quitado su playera y se estaba poniendo la que usa de pijama, como si yo no estuviera presente

-¿quieres que te de una?- me dijo

-¿eh?

Era la primera vez que entraba a su habitación, y estaba demasiado ocupado observando como Nico logro darle su toque personal al cuarto con tan solo unas cuantas semanas. Yo ni siquiera había terminado de desempacar

-una playera para dormir- me respondió con voz burlona

Yo me di cuenta que estaba usando mi ropa de calle, pero la cosa era que nunca usaba pijama. No lo encontraba necesario y tampoco le tomaba importancia

-uh… puedo dormirme con esto- respondí algo incomodo

-¿con tu espalda así? Te harás daño- me dijo acercándose a mi

Yo me puse algo nervioso

-¿puedo ver? Reyna me dijo que fue grave

Nico estaba delante de mí ahora, viéndome de manera curiosa

-s… seguro- respondí quitándome la playera. Le di la espalda para que pudiera ver las heridas. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada pasara y luego Nico empezó a pasar sus dedos por las heridas, cosa que me estremeció hasta los huesos. Aún con el néctar las heridas no estaban sanas del todo, debido a que fueron muy profundas, y por supuesto que me dolían. Pero lo que me causo el escalofrió fueron los dedos de Nico en sí. Eran suaves, pero firmes y muy fríos. Nico estuvo pasando sus dedos lentamente por cada una de las cortadas. Finalmente sólo me dijo

-bueno. Pasaran unos días hasta que mejores- retiro su mano de mi espalda y se fue a la cama

La cosa había estado algo rara, pero no quería parecer incomodo. Me volví a poner mi playera y me metí en la cama, en la orilla opuesta a él. Sentí como Nico se levantaba de nuevo y apagaba las luces y fue lo último que supe antes de quedarme dormido

No recuerdo muy bien que soñé. Pero si sé que estaba muy caliente, y que dolía.

-¡Leo! ¡Despierta!

Y desperté.

Nico estaba sentado y me estaba dando pequeñas palmadas

-¿qué pasa?- pregunte temiendo que hubiera más monstruos o algo

-tú pasas- me respondió entre molesto y preocupado

-¿yo?- pregunte, esta vez temiendo que hubiera incendiado la casa

-has estado quejándote toda la noche, y golpeándome, también

-lo siento- respondí avergonzado- ¿qué hora es?

-las tres de la mañana- me respondió- oye no te culpo, pero debes hacer algo para evitarlo ¿te duele mucho?

Tarde un segundo en reaccionar que se refería a las heridas de mi espalda. Y hasta ese entonces también caí en cuenta que me estaban ardiendo como el infiero

-no- mentí- sólo tengo algo de calor

Nico me ayudo a levantarme y me quito la playera como si nada

-te dije que te lastimaría- me dijo- si te sientes mal sólo despiértame, no me tires de la cama

Y se volvió a acostar a mi lado. Yo lo imite, aunque no tenía sueño. Sé que sonará raro, pero en ese momento realmente quería que Nico volviera a tocar las heridas. Sus dedos fríos realmente se sentirían bien. Pero claro que no lo dije. Me quede dándole la espalda, esperando porque el dolor pasará con los ojos bien abiertos

Pero después de unos minutos, Nico lo hizo.

Volvió a pasar sus dedos fríos por mis heridas. Muy cuidadosamente y con cautela, y yo necesite de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no estremecerme. Probablemente pensó que estaría dormido, y no quería que se detuviera. Pero Nico no se detuvo. Estuvo pasando sus dedos una y otra vez por mis heridas, y de alguna manera eso calmaba el dolor.

Sin querer me quede dormido entre sus caricias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **DEBIDO A LA PETICIÓN DE "ALEX DANIEL" (A QUIEN LE AGRADEZO MUCHO POR SUS REVIEWS) REYNA FUE LA INVITADA DE ESTE CAP. Y PARA EL SIGUIENTE TAMBIÉN ESTARÁ ¡Y SERÁ NARRADO POR ELLA! PARA PODER COMPLETAR SU PEDIDO SOBRE SU REACCIÓN ANTE ESTA PAREJA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJARME UN REVIEW**

 **GRACIAS POR LEER :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando Rachel y Ella comenzaron a hablar sobre esta nueva profecía todo el mundo perdió los estribos… excepto yo. Al principio me dio algo de miedo, cuando Ella comenzó a recitar esta y Rachel se unió. La verdad es que al principio de verdad creí que el Oráculo estaba en acción de nuevo, pero analizándolo todo, la verdad es que no tenía mucho sentido. Ella acostumbraba a recitar profecía tras otra todos los días en cuanto escuchara una frase o palabra que la hiciera recordar, y Rachel… la verdad no tenía mucha confianza en ella. No era una mala chica, pero de vez en cuando disfrutaba de la atención (cosa que no considero mala) pero lo hacía de manera excesiva. Así pues supuse que la profecía tal vez no era tal, o tal vez pasaría dentro de muchos años más. Además no era difícil creer que Ella ya había mencionado esto antes y Rachel lo hubiera memorizado. Cuando comenzaron a recitarla, Rachel titubeaba, y nunca vi una de las señales que con tanta emoción me habían narrado que ella hacía mientras actuaba como profeta. Sin embrago los demás no estaban tranquilos en el campamento Júpiter y para tranquilizarlos me fie de Quirón, suponiendo que este entendería mi razonamiento

Pero no lo hizo

Le narre los hechos una y otra vez, detalle a detalle. La hora exacta de cuando la mencionaron, la reacción de ambas… todo lo que supe. Pero cuando Quirón me pregunto sobre si alguien había mencionado o dicho algo que pudiera tentarlas a decir tal historia no pude responder. Yo me encontraba a metros de ahí, disfrutando una agradable cena y descansando un poco, jamás creí que algo como eso llegaría a pasar. Quirón estaba fielmente convencido que no fue una coincidencia que Ella y Rachel profetaran en ese momento. Al parecer Quirón sentía una fe ciega sobre esta chica, y yo no pude discutir al respecto. Pero si pedí que me mantuvieran lo más alejada posible. No quería ser cobarde, pero tampoco estaba interesa en lo que podía ser un simple juego. Nunca presentí que esta nueva profecía fuera real y no quería involucrarme mucho. Aun así le asegure a Quirón que estaría a sus servicios si requería de mi ayuda, y lo hice muy sinceramente. Si esto resultaba ser solo un juego para matar el tiempo (como si fuera necesario después de la guerra) Quirón se daría cuenta solo, y el asunto quedaría en el olvido. Si resultaba ser una amenaza real yo sería la primera en actuar.

Pasaron días y días sin noticia alguna. Los demás en el campamento estaban tranquilos, y yo continúe con mi vida normal, hasta que Quirón solicito una audiencia conmigo. Me dijo que estaba casi seguro que no se trataba de una mera coincidencia, y que requeriría de mis servicios si ambos deseábamos mantener la paz. Con esto, según él, por fin revelaría la verdad. Pero para lograrlo debía mudarme a Florida un tiempo.

Para mí, Quirón estaba volviéndose algo paranoico. Nunca me lo dijo, pero había rumores que había enviado a un centenar de sátiros más, y varios campistas alrededor de todo Estados Unidos en busca de posibles sospechosos. Aún así, acepte ir, pero antes de llegar hice una parada en el campamento Mestizo para despedirme de Nico y mantenerlo al tanto. Sólo un pequeño grupo de personas sabíamos sobre esto. Los campistas que estuvieron presentes aquella noche en la cena se habían convencido de que no pasaba nada y la verdad es que ni yo misma sabía quiénes estaban enterados. Sin embargo pensé que Nico debería saberlo.

Pero cuando llegue me encontré con la noticia de que Nico y Leo habían desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, y según una chica de Afrodita llamada Drew, aseguro que estaban en una aventura romántica. Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que pude oír en mi vida, pero corrobore un poco más. Percy y Anabeth se habían ido también, con la excusa de aprovechar todo el tiempo perdido y prepararse para la universidad. Jason estaba muy ocupado aun cumpliendo con su nueva tarea y Piper también estaba "medio convencida" sobre este rumor. Yo no me lo podía creer, Nico y Leo ¿de verdad? No tenía ningún sentido. De hecho ni siquiera sabía que eran amigos… hasta que caí en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Nico y Leo estaban enterados de la profecía y habían sido enviados a una misión parecida a la mía, o al menos eso supuse. Trate de indagar más en el campamento pero la mayoría de los chicos se esforzaban por creer este estúpido rumor, hasta que un hijo de Apolo me dijo que ambos estaban en Nueva York. No negó ni afirmo ese rumor, lo cual agradecí infinitamente, y confiando en él me fui a buscarlo

Mi sorpresa fue encontrar a Leo ahí, a punto de ser comido por diez Empusas, desarmado en medio de un callejón sin salida. Aunque creía saber los verdaderos motivos de porque estaba ahí me decepciono un poco verlo. Creí que ni siquiera estaban juntos…. Pero no era una coincidencia que él estuviera ahí. Por estar pensando sobre eso casi me olvido que estaba en peligro mortal, así que cuando pensé en ayudarlo él había conseguido ser atacado por nueve Empusas a la vez. Lo ayude lo mejor que pude pero aun así no salió del todo ileso. Cuando le pregunte porque estaba ahí me dio una muy convincente explicación (para ser sincera) de como el destino se encargo de juntarlo con Nico y hacerlos compañeros de habitación. Yo me hice la tonta, incluso cuando vi a Nico. Durante toda la tarde él jamás menciono nada sobre esta nueva misión, cosa que me irrito un poco. Pero también pude percibir ciertas cosas que me hicieron dudar sobre esta nueva historia sobre su "romance". Leo y Nico casi no hablaban entre ellos y actuaban como si apenas se soportaran, pero ahí estaban ciertas miradas furtivas durante la cena, pequeños roces "accidentales" cuando se topaban, uno que otro chiste interno… quizá estaba siendo igual de paranoica que Quirón…. Casi me convencí de eso

Hasta la mañana siguiente

Cuando desperté fui a asomarme a la habitación de Nico para preguntarle sobre la misión. La duda me estaba carcomiendo y sentí que no podía esperar más para encararme con él, pero cuando entre a la habitación me encontré con una vista muy particular: Nico y Leo estaban dormidos juntos, abrazados y ambos sin camisa

Vale, que no me esperaba encontrar algo como eso, así que solo salí del cuarto con la mayor precaución posible. No sabía si lo que acaba de ver era una sola coincidencia o si era algo más, pero me estaba convenciendo terriblemente de los rumores del campamento

Me fui a la cocina a preparar algo de café para el desayuno cuando minutos después Nico me encontró. Llevaba puesta una playera vieja que supuse era su pijama, y parecía tan normal como siempre

-¿Buenos días?- pregunte tratando de insinuarle algo, pero él no lo entendió

-supongo- me respondió sirviéndose una taza- ¿dormiste bien?

Yo rodé los ojos

-si- respondí- ¿qué tal tú? ¿Tuviste lindos sueños?- dije, poniéndome a su lado

-hace mucho que no sueño- me respondió- ¿Porqué? ¿Tuviste algún sueño?

Dioses, no estaba segura de si Nico sólo me estaba probando o si en realidad no entendía la bomba de indirectas que le estaba mandando

Antes de que pudiera responder Leo apareció en la cocina, también vestido

-¿buenos días?- le pregunte a él esta vez, esperando que él si lo entendiera

-no realmente- dijo con una mueca- ¿tienes algo más de néctar? Mi espalda me mata

¿De verdad? ¿Ninguno me iba a dar una pista de lo que pasó ayer? Pero no me iba a dar por vencida, así que trate de nuevo

-¿dormiste mal?- le pregunte

Leo también comenzó a acercarse y servirse algo de café

-no mal- comenzó a decir Leo

-pésimo- completo Nico

Esa respuesta me dejo con diez mil dudad más. Exasperada y molesta salí por mis cosas para darle más néctar a Leo. Pero cuando iba a volver a la cocina los escuche hablando muy bajo, así que me pegue a la pared para tratar de escuchar algo

-¿Soy yo o ella está actuando algo sospechosa?- pregunto Leo

Entonces al menos se dieron cuenta de mis indirectas

-si está actuando diferente, pero no sé porqué. Ayer no dijo nada al respecto

¡Por favor! Lo único que falta es que les pregunte quien empezó con qué, y quien termino arriba y abajo (aunque tal vez estaba exagerando) y ellos realmente no lo han entendido. Aún así me quede detrás de la puerta tratando de averiguar algo más. Yo sé que esto no es lo mío. Espiar a la gente me parece incorrecto, y al final de cuentas lo que hagan o no hagan ellos dos me debería de dar igual. Ambos son libres de hacer lo que quieran… sin embargo claro que me importa. Nico es como mi hermano menor. Es mi mejor amigo, y si está pasando algo entre ellos dos YO debería de saberlo

-creo que está tratando de… ¡Señorita O´Leary!

Genial. La mascota de Nico entro por la puerta cortando lo que sea que Leo iba a decir. Entre yo también a la cocina con el néctar en la mano y se lo di a Leo

-¿así que la señorita O´Leary duerme en el sillón?- pregunte, esperando que esto me llevara a donde quería

-duerme donde quiera- respondió Nico- a veces se queda en el sillón, otras veces en mi cuarto…

-o en mi cuarto- lo interrumpió Leo- o donde sea que yo quiera dormir. No es por nada, pero presiento que a la señorita O´Leary le gusta molestarme

Nico rodo los ojos

-¿Y cuando duerme en tu cuarto donde duermes?- le pregunte a Leo, tratando de enredarlo donde quería

Leo se encogió de hombros

-en el sofá- respondió dándole un trago al néctar

-¿Entonces es la primera vez que duermen juntos?- pregunte casualmente

Leo casi se ahoga con el néctar

-generalmente no dejo que entre en mi habitación bajo ninguna circunstancia- respondió Nico con voz raramente tranquila. Quizá era sólo yo, pero note que estaba levemente sonrojado- sólo que ayer no podía dejarlo dormir en el piso…. Ya sabes, por sus heridas

-claro- respondí yo. No sabía muy bien como tomarme eso

-tome demasiado- respondió Leo devolviéndome la cantimplora- gracias

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.

El resto del día paso normal, sin monstruos o amenazas restantes. Todo parecía tan tranquilo que casi me olvido de lo de la mañana, pero aun así las miradas continuaban, y ahora con mayor frecuencia que la tarde anterior. No estaba segura si se esforzaban por fingir que no pasaba nada, o si en realidad estaba imaginándome cosas. Pero ellos dos actuaban indiferentes entre sí. Nico se quedo la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo y Leo sólo daba vueltas de ahí para allá. De vez en cuando se recostaba con cuidado y otras veces corría tras la señorita O´Leary en busca de su ropa. A Nico le hacía mucha gracia ver eso, a mi me parecía algo infantil… pero los ojos de Nico brillaban con intensidad mientras Leo iba correteando a la pobre perra por toda la casa, hasta que finalmente se daba por vencido con una mueca de dolor y sudor en toda su frente. En un momento de la tarde me quede sola sin saber por qué. Aproveche ese momento de intimidad para ir al baño, y mientras iba pasando por la habitación escuche sin querer

-quítate la camisa- la voz de Nico sonaba autoritaria, aunque hablaba en un tono muy bajo

Me detuve en seco, debatiéndome entre seguir mi camino y escuchar. No era correcto. No quería hacerlo, pero algo me mantuvo clavada ahí

No escuche una respuesta inmediata, así que de nuevo me concentre en ir al baño, hasta que escuche ese pequeño gemido. Fue casi como un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que yo alcanzara a escuchar

-está bien- respondió Leo con cierta timidez después y escuche como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse así que me fui casi corriendo al baño.

No daba fe a lo que acaba de oír. Quizá escuche fuera de contexto. Ni siquiera debí haber escuchado. Me sentí muy mal de repente ¿Porqué Nico no me ha contado nada? Ni de la misión de los rumores. Decidí que si pasaba cualquiera de las dos cosas, o no, de cualquier manera tendría mi apoyo. Siempre

Esa noche sería la última que estaría con ellos, por lo que salimos fuera por algo de comida italiana. El restaurante resulto ser maravilloso, y la comida exquisita. Durante la cena trate de descubrir cualquier pista que me llevara a la verdad sobre una cosa u otra, pero sobre todo me esforcé por disfrutarla al máximo. Y lo hice de verdad. El humor de Leo era bobo y simple, pero resultaba contagioso. Los tres estábamos teniendo una cena muy amena, y hubiera sido perfecta a excepción de un hombre que estaba en una mesa cercana a nosotros. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y no nos quitaba la vista. Decidí que lo vigilaría, pero no lo tome como un peligro. En Nueva York puedes encontrar un montón de locos por ahí, y el hombre no parecía una amenaza.

Drew llego de repente. Yo fui la primera en verla entrar y me esforcé porque no me encontrara, pero lo hizo. Iba acompañada de otro chico y parecían estar en una cita, pero eso no le impidió ir con nosotros

-¡Hola!- dijo con exceso de entusiasmo en nuestra mesa. Leo y Nico hicieron una mueca de desagrado cuando la vieron, pero al menos Nico tuvo la decencia de responder con un "hola" más forzado que gustoso, yo también salude a la chica, pero Leo no hizo ningún esfuerzo por voltearla a ver siquiera

-¡Que sorpresa encontrarlos a los tres aquí! ¿Quién lo diría?- dijo empujándome para poderse sentar a mi lado. Nico y Leo estaban enfrente de mí. El chico con el que Drew vino parecía incomodo, y no se atrevió a acercarse

Ninguno respondió. Yo le dedique una sonrisa cortes

-¿gustas acompañarnos?

-la verdad es que me encantaría- dijo emocionada- me encantaría saber cómo empezó todo esto de su nuevo romance- dijo dándoles una sonrisa cómplice a los chicos

-¿Cuál romance?- pregunto Nico. Note cierta molestia en sus palabras, pero hablaba con cautela

-¿Cuál romance?- repitió Drew como tonta- el suyo, obviamente. ¡No tienen que disimular, chicos! Ya sé TODO, y todos en el campamento lo saben

-¿De qué hablas?- repuso Leo hablando por primera vez

-¡Por los dioses! Que tercos son- dijo dando una carcajada bien fingida- en lo personal pienso que hacen una pareja extraordinaria.

-¡No estamos saliendo!- respondió Nico con impaciencia

-chicos, chicos. Yo lo sé, Reyna lo sabe, el campamento lo sabe. La verdad es que me encantaría verlos en acción ¿saben? Así podría tener más que contar en el campamento. Los chicos sólo hablan de ustedes, y sería genial poder llevar nuevas noticias

-¿Reyna lo sabe?- repitió Leo, al parecer olvidando todo lo demás- ¿enserio, Reyna?

-yo…- estuve a punto de negarlo todo. Drew no me agradaba y era notoria su intensión por humillarlos, sin embargo Quirón me advirtió que la misión debía ser un secreto total. Y tenía el presentimiento que él había comenzado el rumor. Si arruinaba su única coartada los demás comenzarían a sospechar- bueno, chicos. Creo que no deben disimular más... Creo que Drew es de fiar

Casi no pude soportar la miraba que ambos me dieron. Decepción, molestia, confusión y tristeza mezclada para hacerme sentir peor que Drew

-¡Lo sabía!- grito Drew emocionada

-de cualquier manera- dije- ¿no deberías ir con tu cita?

Drew lo observo por un momento y después volvió la mirada a Nico y Leo

-lo haré en cuanto complazcan a una noble hija de Afrodita- dijo en tono juguetón

-¡No debemos complacerte!- dijo Nico molesto. No se digno a voltearme a ver, pero al menos no negó de nuevo el rumor

-no me iré de aquí, entonces- repuso Drew con algo de fiereza- sólo un beso, chicos. Me imagino que estando a solas se dan más que solo besos, pero por ahora con eso me conformaría

-¡Sólo vete, Drew! No eres bienvenida en nuestra mesa- respondió Leo con la cara sonrojada

-dudo que sea una MISIÓN imposible complacerme. Apuesto que se iban a besar en cualquier momento de la noche ¿no? Sería una lástima llegar al campamento diciéndoles que mi MISIÓN fracaso… por supuesto tengo entendido que nunca han fracasado en una MISIÓN. Sería una lástima que algún día fracasaran. Ayuden a esta noble hija del amor

Nico, Leo y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incredulidad. Entendí entonces que los estaba amenazando, estaba jugando con fuego. Voltee a ver de nuevo al hombre de negro y de pronto me entro un profundo miedo. Cerca de él estaba otro con la misma apariencia, y otro más a varias mesas. No entendí como diablos terminamos rodeados de estos hombres misteriosos. Me puse a la defensiva

-¿Es tu misión observar a una joven pareja besarse?- pregunte

-mi misión esta noche comenzó siendo romper un corazón… sin embargo aclarar ciertos rumores sería, sin duda, mucho mejor

-puedes irte, Drew- dijo Nico- no te daremos tal gusto

-Quirón se decepcionará al saber eso. Él particularmente está interesado en esta nueva pareja- repuso Drew-¿tú qué piensas, Leo?

-¿Con que Quirón, eh?- dije yo. Supuse que tuve razón en cuanto a lo del rumor, sin embargo aun no entendía porque Quirón se había fiado de Drew, o porque la había enviado aquí. Los hombres de negro comenzaron a sonreír, de repente

-¿tú has venido a aclarar ese rumor también, Reyna?- me pregunto Leo- ¿esa es también tu misión?

-es algo parecido- admití- pero mi misión se acerca más a la suya. Pronto me iré también, quizá en busca de los mismos objetivos

-entonces- dijo Drew metiéndose en nuestra platica- ¿Lo harán? ¿Me complacerán sólo por esta vez?

Su amenaza era segura. Desconocía que tanto sabía Drew, o de que era capaz. En realidad jamás creí verla aquí, o que fuera capaz de amenazarlos. Pero si ellos se negaban, estos hombres comenzarían a sospechar (en caso de que no supieran nada). Tenía el presentimiento que esta estúpida chica comenzaría a parlotear sobre la profecía. Aun no creía que los hombres de negro fueran una amenaza segura. Quizá solo espías, por lo que ellos (Nico y Leo) debían complacer a Drew. Si lo hacían esta conversación quizá quedaría como solo una pelea de adolescentes y no como un tercer código

-si lo harán- intervine yo- ya lo han hecho antes en mi presencia- dije tratando de llenarlos de valor- y sólo será un beso

-no lo haré por ella- dijo Nico. Él volteo a verme y note la molestia en sus ojos. Yo señale disimuladamente a los hombres de negro, pero parecía que él también se había percatado de su presencia

Note que Leo comenzó a revolverse incomodo en su lugar, como si de verdad estuviera cayendo en cuenta de lo que Drew pedía y que probablemente terminaría haciendo

-lo harás por mí, Nico. Es mi última cena con ustedes y solo los dioses saben cuando nos reencontraremos. Sólo quiero disfrutar el resto de la noche

Nico pareció aceptarlo, pero Leo continuaba nervioso

-¡Genial! César, ven aquí- le dijo a su cita. El chico obedeció torpemente- saca tu teléfono. Si hay pruebas será mejor

-¡Sin fotos!- replico Leo con voz humillada. Me sentí mal por ellos, no era justo lo que estaban a punto de hacer…. Pero nadie podía saber sobre la profecía.

Estaba muy molesta con Drew, se estaba aprovechando de la situación. El tal César saco su celular con la mano temblorosa y apunto a ellos

\- chicos, una foto nunca ha matado a nadie. Además mientras más rápido lo hagan más rápido nos iremos- espeto Drew- aquí hay muchos cuervos ansiosos por sacarles los ojos

Nico, Leo y yo nos pusimos tensos

-¿A qué mierda juegas, Drew?- pregunto Leo molesto

-tranquilo- respondió ella brindándole una sonrisa- sólo pretendo ayudar. Aquí y en el campamento.

Los "cuervos" parecían atentos al próximo movimiento. ¿Estaban ellos con Drew? ¿Qué querían hacer? Al principio el beso me pareció la mejor idea. Una pelea típica de adolescentes y ellos nos dejarían en paz… pero ahora. Ahora no confiaba en ella, ni en nadie de este restaurante

-¿saben, chicos? Ya es algo tarde. Quizá Drew deba esperar por llevar este chisme al campamento, pero por ahora estoy fuera. ¿Nos vamos?- les dije con la mayor precaución

Leo comenzó a asentir lentamente pero Nico tenía la mirada fija en Drew

-creo que eres tú quien planea sacarnos los ojos ¿no?- le dijo con cierta furia contenida

-quiero desviar las miradas- dijo tranquila ella- arrójales un pedazo de pan y se irán

-no estarían aquí de no ser por ti- espeto Leo

-no me culpen. Ellos han estado aquí desde antes que yo llegara ¿cómo sabría yo que estarían aquí? César y yo vinimos por una cena solamente. Él es nuevo en el campamento

Todos estaban hablando ahora con susurros discretos

Estaba debatiendo conmigo misma en mi mente. Drew sonaba sincera de alguna manera, pero de igual manera nos estaba manipulando, y también los había llamado "cuervos" y dudaba que fuera solo un nombre elegido al azar. Además que todas las hijas de Afrodita tenían cierta habilidad con las palabras. Finalmente me decidí por irme. Quizá Drew de verdad no los conocía, y además dudaba que Quirón le hubiera confiado algo de la misión. Ella no sabía nada, solo se aprovecho de una oportunidad, y no se lo iba a permitir

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de levantarme y empujar a Drew un "cuervo" se acerco a nuestra mesa

-¿Podemos acompañarlos a cenar?- pregunto. Llevaba un acento raro que no reconocí

-en realidad ya nos íbamos- respondió Nico firmemente

-lamento escuchar eso…. La cosa es que sin querer hemos escuchado algo de lo que hablan. ¿No se referían ustedes al Campamento Mestizo? Nosotros lo conocemos. Hemos estado ahí durante unos años. También escuche mencionar a Quirón ¿Cómo está?

-no tenemos ni la más remota idea de que habla. Nosotros somos miembros de un club de verano llamado "Sunniest" a lo mejor escucho de él- repuso Leo con voz calmada. Me sorprendió la facilidad con que mintió

-no, la verdad que no. Dudo que exista- dijo el hombre- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Drew parecía muy incómoda ante el hombre. Este olía a grasa y sudor y tenía una sonrisa amarilla y asquerosa

-ya nos íbamos- dijo Nico- llevamos prisa. Si nos da permiso- dijo poniéndose de pie y avanzando. El hombre que se nos acerco no hizo esfuerzo por detenerlo, pero la otra docena que estaba por todo el restaurante se puso de pie repentinamente

-en verdad quisiéramos hablar con ustedes. ¿Hablabas tú de una misión?- le dijo volteando a ver a Drew

-un apuesta- dijo ella con voz convincente, pero con un toque de temblor- ellos dos son gay y quería fotografiarlos besándose por una tonta apuesta de hace algunas semanas

-que misión tan interesante- dijo el cuervo- pero me parece poco convincente ¿Los adolescentes hacen esto a menudo?

-con más frecuencia de la que se imagina- respondí yo- ahora si nos permite- dije empujando a Drew para ponerme de pie junto con Nico

-pero entonces no han cumplido aún- dijo el hombre- deberían irse en cuanto terminen su apuesta

-lo cumpliremos más tarde- prometió Leo poniéndose de pie también- pero ahora estamos con mucha prisa de verdad

-un beso no les quitará más de dos segundos- repuso el hombre poniéndose terco

Pero aun así son dos segundos de ventaja, pensé

-no me molesta. Los veo todo el tiempo- dijo Drew- y la verdad es que es muy grosero interrumpir en una conversación ajena. Ya me las arreglare yo para hacerlos cumplir- prometió ella poniendo esa voz manipuladora y fuerte que siempre usa- ahora todos nos iremos de aquí

Cuando todos salimos el tal César se fue con Drew sin siquiera despedirse

-¿dejaremos que se vayan solos?- pregunte yo, teniendo en cuenta de que seguro los cuervos nos perseguirían

-al diablo con ellos- respondió Nico caminando hacia el departamento

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte alcanzándolo y dejando a Leo unos pasos atrás

-Drew vino con intensión de humillarnos y tú la apoyaste- me dijo molesto- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué es eso de que en el campamento piensan que Leo y yo estamos saliendo? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste? ¿Qué hay de tu "misión"?

Comenzó a lanzarme pregunta tras otra sin dejarme tiempo para responder

-shh- advertí- no hablemos de eso aquí. Es riesgoso

-¡No me importa!- casi grito Nico- ¿cómo esperas que confíe en ti cuando haces esto?

-¡Tú tampoco me mencionaste nada!- lo acuse

-porque no sabía que estabas enterada. Además no quería ponerte en peligro- me dijo algo dolido, cosa que me dolió aun más a mí. Me sentí como una tonta. Como la peor amiga del mundo

-Nico, yo… te lo explicare todo ¿bien? Actué impulsivamente- dije mientras caminaba a su lado, apenas podía escuchar los pasos calmados de Leo detrás de nosotros- cuando Q me envió a Florida simplemente quería avisarte de esto, así que fui hasta el campamento, pero me dijeron que Leo y tú se habían fugado del campamento para vivir una "aventura". Yo obviamente no lo creí pero vine a buscarte para advertirte de todo esto. Me sentí mal de que no mencionaras ni una cosa u otra. Yo recorrí toda América para advertirte de esto y tú ni siquiera lo mencionaste… fue tonto, lo sé, pero planeaba decirte todo esto apenas acabará la cena. Nunca pensé que algo como esto llegará a ocurrir. Cuando Drew llego y comenzó a amenazarlos me dio la sospecha que Q había inventado esto de su aventura. Si yo negaba su única coartada los demás campistas empezarían a sospechar

Nico no me respondió al instante, lo que me aterrorizo. No quería que estuviera molesto conmigo

-hubiera sido útil que mencionaras esto antes- dijo, con la mirada enfrente

-lo sé… yo sólo… lo siento ¿bien? El lado bueno es que no tuvieron que hacer nada- dije tratando de consolarlo

-si- dijo medio suspirando- que bien

-al principio sospeche que el rumor era real- admití. Nico me observo dubitativo

-¿Porqué?

-no lo sé… ustedes actúan de repente extraño

-¿extraño? ¿Cómo?

-pues… he notado la manera en que se miran

-¿de qué manera?- me dijo a la defensiva

-como si sólo existieran ustedes dos- dije y me di cuenta que era cierto. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban parecía que no existía nada más. Quizá no hablaran mucho entre sí, pero no era necesario

-estas exagerando- repuso él- apenas y hablamos

-yo no dije lo contrario. Vamos, Nico… desde que llegue aquí me la pase buscando pistas entre ustedes dos, y las encontré. Tu mirada se ilumina cuando lo ves

-estás loca, Reyna- me dijo él acelerando el paso. Tuve que trotar como por un segundo para alcanzarlo

-no. Nico, puedes confiar en mi ¿bien? Si él te gusta está bien

-Leo ni siquiera es gay- me dijo sin voltearme a ver

Estuve a punto de responder algo cuando caí en cuenta de su respuesta. ¿Eso significaba que Nico si siente algo por Leo? ¿Qué no lo admite por inseguridad? No lo negó. No negó que le gustaba…

-¿eso quiere decir que si te gusta?- pregunte con una sonrisa del tamaño de mi cara

-no dije eso- me dijo en un tono más bajo

-pero no lo estas negando- dije casi gritando

Nico volvió a acelerar el paso un poco más. Ahora casi estábamos corriendo

-te gusta- dije como una afirmación cuando lo alcance de nuevo

-basta, Reyna- me dijo sonrojado- es más importante enfocarnos en la misión por ahora. Debemos llegar a casa y advertirle a Quirón sobre lo que paso

-lo haremos- prometí, porque si era necesario. Recordar a estos hombres rodeándonos por todos lados me estremeció, sin embargo, Nico estaba teniendo algo con Leo, y eso también requería atención- pero esto también es importante. Está bien si Leo te gusta

Sabía que lo estaba presionando, pero era mi última noche aquí y no podía irme sin resolverlo

Nico rodo los ojos

-Nico, puedes confiar en mí- le dije sinceramente

-¡Bien!- me dijo un poco molesto- tal vez un poco, pero…

De pronto, se escucho un golpe muy fuerte detrás de nosotros, cosa que nos obligo a voltear

Leo se había estampado en un poste de luz que estaba en el camino. Tenía algo de sangre en su rostro y parecía muy nervioso….

Y reaccione de lo que acababa de pasar. Me olvide por completo que Leo estaba con nosotros

Él ni siquiera hacía ruido o daba señal que estaba cerca

Pero Leo estuvo todo el tiempo caminando tras nosotros en silencio

Escuchando

Todo

 **.-.-.-.**

 **.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Nueva escuela, mucha tarea y poco tiempo :C Para recompensarlos les daré un nuevo capítulo mañana. La invitada de este fue Drew, quien no me gusta, pero tengo planes para ella. Si quieren a alguien en específico no duden en decirme**


	5. Chapter 5

LEO

Ni siquiera creo que ellos se dieran cuenta que yo existía (aunque hablaban de mi). Reyna se había comportado rara durante toda su estancia aquí, pero jamás creí que vino sólo para revelar los sentimientos de Nico…. y luego estaban esos hombres en el restaurante. Ten todo eso en cuenta y súmale el hecho de que fuiste atacado hace unos días y eso te deja paranoico ¿cuál es el resultado? Una mente muy confundida, que cuando escucho que su compañero está enamorado de él olvido como caminar y se dio de lleno en un poste de luz haciendo que su nariz sangrara.

Bien, lo de mi nariz es tolerable, de verdad. Ni siquiera dolió tanto, pero lo de Nico….

No me molesta el hecho que sienta algo por mí. Si, es raro, pero de alguna manera es halagador, muy halagador. En realidad me sentí bien cuando escuche eso. Feliz, de alguna manera… y si no hubiera estado tan emocionado por eso hubiera visto el maldito poste y no me hubiera golpeado, y si no me hubiera golpeado, ellos dos hubieran podido continuar hablando, y probablemente Nico ni siquiera hubiera sido consciente de que confeso sus sentimientos hacia mi conmigo detrás de él, y las cosas no se hubieran puesto raras entre nosotros

Pero el hubiera no existe

Al principio, cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de mi caída Reyna parecía algo preocupada e inmediatamente me ayudo a levantarme, pero Nico parecía molesto, y mucho. Espero a que estuviera de pie y luego continúo caminando por delante de nosotros. Eventualmente Reyna se le unió y yo volví a ser invisible detrás de ellos. Al llegar a casa mi camisa estaba llena de sangre y cuando fui a lavarme al baño note un golpe en mi ceja izquierda y otro más en mi labio. Como pude me las ingenie para lavar las heridas por mi cuenta, ya que Nico y Reyna se habían encerrado en la habitación del primero excluyéndome (como de costumbre) y cuando termine me fui a acostar solo en el sillón, esperando a que el sueño me venciera…. Pero se me hizo imposible

Afortunadamente para mí la señorita O´Leary me hizo compañía. Esta vez no trato de jugar o de quitarme del sillón. Simplemente se acostó en mis pies y dejo que le acariciara la cabeza hasta que caí dormido. Cuando desperté al día siguiente estaba solo en el departamento. Nico llego hasta bien entrada la noche y cuando llego solo e se encerró en su cuarto sin siquiera dignarse a verme

Supuse que estaba apenado. Que todo esto se pasaría al día siguiente en la escuela, pero no fue así. Cuando me desperté y fui a su habitación a despertarlo él ya estaba tomando un baño, en el auto no me hablo y me evito con honores en la escuela. Ni siquiera fue a la cafetería y tampoco me espero después del entrenamiento de futbol. En casa no me hablo, ni quiso comer conmigo. Yo trate de comportarme como siempre, trate de que él supiera que no me incomodaba en absoluto lo que dijo, pero él simplemente se alejo. El resto de la semana fue así… ¡Y ya no lo soportaba!

No soportaba su indiferencia. No soportaba que él hubiera dejado de hablarme tan de repente…. Estaba comenzando a volverse un desconocido lentamente y eso me dolía mucho, me sentía impotente porque no sabía cómo detener eso

En la escuela todos dieron por hecho de que nos peleamos, debido a mis heridas, pero las personas sólo creen lo que quieren ¡Nico no tenía ni un solo golpe! Aún así no hice nada para negar ese rumor, y él tampoco.

Lara comenzó a acercarse más a él, cosa que me irritaba muchísimo. ¿Por qué no entendía que Nico era gay y que ni siquiera le caía bien? Al parecer el nuevo refugio de Nico durante el almuerzo fue la biblioteca y Lara iba fielmente todos los días en su búsqueda, pero siempre regresaba molesta y sola (gracias a los dioses)

Quirón llamo tres días después de la cena, nos dijo que Drew le había explicado lo que sucedió, que ella no sabía nada acerca de la misión pero tenía sospechas y por eso actuó de esa manera y que le parecía conveniente que si alguien más del campamento nos encontraba por casualidad actuáramos como una pareja (cuando dijo eso todo se puso aún más incomodo). También nos dijo que los "Cuervos" eran en su mayoría semidioses que desertaban de su campamento (griego o romano) por alguna traición o deshonra y que se ocultaban en Alaska lejos de los dioses. Dijo que todo el mundo creía que ellos ni siquiera existían, que suponían por obviedad que la mayoría estaban muertos y que el hecho de que hayamos visto tantos en un solo lugar era una muy mala señal

No me importo

No me importo nada

Yo estaba muy molesto y triste para preocuparme de esos "cuervos". No los había vuelto a ver desde entonces y tampoco creía que fueran tan peligrosos

Lo único que me preocupaba era que Nico no me hablara. Me preocupaba perderlo. Estaba desesperado.

Me intente acercar a él en cualquier oportunidad. En la escuela, aquí en casa, en el camino al instituto… ¿Qué me gane? Que Nico dejara de llevarme.

Un día me atrase por unos minutos y cuando menos pensé me vi a mi mismo obligado a correr al instituto para no llegar tarde porque él ya se había ido. Llegue sudado, tarde y hecho mierda

A partir de ese momento deje de esforzarme tanto por acercarme

No estaba siendo justo conmigo. YO no fui quien dijo nada de sentimientos. YO no fui el que lo revelo por error. YO no tenía la culpa de nada.

Él ni siquiera intento hablar conmigo después de eso, simplemente se encerró en su burbuja y me alejo

Y ahora estoy aquí, en el departamento, solo, porque Nico se fue a su entrenamiento de lucha y obviamente no fui invitado

La situación de tenerlo tan lejos me estaba desesperando, pero ¿A quién podía pedirle ayuda? No podía (ni quería) hablar de Nico con ningún chico del colegio. Aún no consideraba amigo a nadie de ahí y además lo de Nico era algo muy importante y no podía revelárselo a cualquiera

Pensé en llamar a Jasón pero me dio miedo ¿Cómo reaccionaría? Si, lo sé. Es mi mejor amigo y todo eso, pero también se preocupa mucho por Nico y si se ponía de su lado me haría sentir muy mal…

¿Y Piper? No, gracias. Ella es hija de la diosa del amor, y aunque Afrodita aún no me ha hecho nada no confiaba mucho en ella. Además que Piper exagera mucho las cosas, como recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en el campamento cuando comenzaron a haber rumores sobre Will y Nico ¿y qué hizo ella y su cabaña? Pusieron un letrero enorme que decía "SOLANGELO RULES"… no puedo acudir a Piper después de eso… ¡Pero esperen! ¿Y Will?

¿Estoy loco por pensar en él? Pero él ya afronto a Nico respecto a esto. Will conoce muy bien a Nico, si le pido un consejo tal vez me ayude

O me odie por pensar que se lo quite

¿Nico es de Will?

Y si meto la pata

Llámame loco, pero en realidad estoy desesperado. Nico se está alejando de mi demasiado, y no quiero, NO VOY a perderlo

Aún medio dudando entre al baño con varios dracmas en mi mano y saque un poco de agua en una botella, luego subí en elevador hasta la azotea y comencé a rociar el agua formando un arcoíris

Arroje un dracma y aún con indecisión llame a Will

Él estaba en la enfermería del campamento, pero estaba totalmente solo y pareció confundido cuando me vio ahí

-¿Hola?- me pregunto más que saludarme

-ho… ¿qué hay?- salude torpemente ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

-Leo, ¿pasa algo? ¿Porqué llamas?- me pregunto evidentemente confundido

¿Y ahora qué le decía? Me di cuenta que no podía solo llamarlo para pedirle consejos sobre Nico… pero viéndolo de otro modo, no tiene nada de malo. Yo sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Tome aire y respondí

-es sobre Nico- dije lentamente

-¿Nico?- me pregunto Will con el ceño fruncido- así que de verdad están juntos- murmuro para sí mismo, pero yo alcance a escuchar- ¿Está bien?- me dijo, esta vez con un toque de preocupación

-si- dije rápidamente- es que… bueno, hubo como ¿un problema? Y ahora ya no quiere hablarme

Will comenzó a morderse el labio inferior mientras continuaba con el ceño fruncido

-que mal- me dijo- pero ¿Cómo se supone que yo te ayude?

-sólo quiero un consejo- admití- además no es lo que piensas- dije, porque quería aclarar que yo no estaba con Nico de esa manera

Él asintió y yo comencé a narrarle toda la historia, desde cómo se comportaba antes de que revelara por accidente que está enamorado hasta como es ahora. Le conté lo de la cena (después de convencerlo de que no diría nada de la misión). Le hable de Nico, sólo de él… tuve que lanzar un par de dracmas más porque me interrumpían. Will me escucho de verdad, no me interrumpió nunca. Sabía los momentos adecuados para opinar y exactamente qué decir, sólo para hacerme saber que me seguía. Cuando termine espere su respuesta

-pero ¿Porqué aún no le has dicho que te gusta?- me dijo al final, después de una larga pausa

-¿Qué, qué? ¿Qué no me has estado escuchando?- pregunte muy confundido

-eso es lo que hice- me dijo con calma- ¿te escuchaste tú? Leo, es evidente que te gusta

-no- dije rápidamente- no soy gay. Sólo quiero que Nico vuelva a ser mi amigo

Will me miro por un momento.

-no dije que te gustaran todos los hombres… tal vez sólo te gusta él; Digo, es difícil no enamorarse de Nico- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa triste

-¿te gusta?- pregunte sintiéndome fatal. Si a él en realidad le gustaba y creía que a mí también debía ser difícil estar escuchándome desde el campamento

-Nico es un chico increíble- me dijo con sinceridad- no deberías dejarlo ir… mira: él confeso que estaba enamorado de ti ¿no es así? Si tú estuvieras en su lugar ¿cómo te hubiera gustado que reaccionaran? Piensa en cómo reaccionaste. No sé, quizá no fuiste consciente de que lo lastimaste. No creo que haya sido a propósito

Yo me quede mudo. Jamás creí que lo podía lastimar. Yo sólo quería que todo fuera igual a antes

-pero… es que a mí no me gusta de esa manera- insistí. No me estaba llevando a donde quería, estaba desviando las cosas

-Leo, sólo te estoy diciendo lo que pienso, pero está bien si no quieres aceptar mi consejo. Yo opino que pienses en lo que Nico es para ti, y lo que quieres de él. Cuando tengas la respuesta podrás hablar con él de lo que desees. Habla con él y quizá así se resuelva todo

-¡Pero es que no quiere hablarme!- dije un poco molesto

-quizá no lo has intentado lo suficiente- me dijo aún con calma- Nico es una excelente persona: es valiente, es amable, altruista, fuerte, atento… pero es inseguro en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Debes entender eso, y debes aceptarlo así…. También debes averiguar cómo hacer que confié en ti

La imagen comenzó a ponerse borrosa. Estuve a punto de arrojar otro dracma cuando Will me dijo que necesitaba irse. Pero antes de eso me dijo una última pregunta

-¿qué es lo que realmente sientes por Nico?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando volví al departamento no vi a Nico, y realmente no quería verlo aún. Tenía que pensar en todo lo que Will me dijo

¿Qué sentía yo por Nico? Nunca lo considere. No pensaba en eso, sólo pensaba en lo injusto que él estaba siendo conmigo y que dolía un montón verlo alejarse de mí…

Y reaccione entonces ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego? Tal vez en realidad Nico me gustaba un poco, sólo que no me había dado cuenta

Salí de mi habitación en su búsqueda, pero no lo encontré por toda la casa. Finalmente poco antes de la hora de cena habitual lo vi salir de su cuarto

Pero cuando lo vi me quede mudo. Quería hablar con él. Hablar de todo, pero no sabía como

¿Y sí él no quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Y si cree que soy un idiota?

-saldré hoy- me dijo indiferente

-¿Enserio?- pregunte, porque fue lo único que pude pensar

-Con Lara, me invito y no vi una razón para negarme. Tal vez llegue tarde

¿No vio ninguna razón? ¿Y qué hay de mí?

-bien- dije, sintiéndome triste e impotente

-hasta luego- y se fue.

La espera porque volviera se me hizo eterna. Trate de distraerme con la señorita O´Leary un rato, pero ella se aburrió muy pronto y me dejo para irse a dormir. Trate de prepararme algo para cenar, pero no tenía hambre… entonces trate de practicar un poco en el espejo del baño sobre lo que le diría a Nico en cuanto lo viera, pero me veía en el espejo y las palabras se quedaban atascadas en mi boca

Finalmente me fui a recostar al sillón para esperarlo, hasta que caí dormido sin saber como

Desperté en medio de la noche realmente confundido. La casa estaba totalmente oscura y en silencio

Inmediatamente me levante del sillón y corrí al cuarto de Nico para asegurarme de que él estuviera ahí… y lo vi. Estaba profundamente dormido, con los labios entre abiertos y en posición fetal. Su cara pálida parecía brillar en medio de la oscuridad… y se veía realmente hermoso.

Pero luego note otra cosa. Él estaba durmiendo con mi playera puesta. La playera que use la vez que me quede a dormir aquí. ¡LA ESTABA USANDO! Sonreí como tonto mientras lo veía dormir con mi playera

Y entonces despertó de la nada

Me quede congelado durante un segundo sin saber qué hacer. Nico me veía fijamente sin decir nada. Al principio note que estaba confundido, hasta que frunció el ceño molesto

-¿Leo?- pregunto apenas fuerte. Su voz sonaba ronca y profunda

-yo… ya me iba- dije totalmente sonrojado, encaminándome a la puerta

-¡Espera!- me grito con un toque de desesperación, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo

Me detuve en seco en la puerta y me gire hacia él. Nico se sentó en su cama. Su cabello estaba despeinado, y se veía muy confundido

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- me pregunto

¿Qué iba a responder ahora?

Como no supe que decir me quede callado

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto con impaciencia

-pues yo… uh, quería ver si ya habías vuelto- respondí porque era la verdad

-¿Pero porque te quedaste?- insistió- si me viste dormido supongo que eso respondía a tu intriga, ya no tenías nada que hacer aquí

-tienes mi playera puesta- dije yo sin reaccionar en lo que dije. Simplemente se me salió

Note en medio de la oscuridad como Nico se sonrojo

-oh- me dijo susurrando- si la quieres…- comenzó a decir mientras se la quitaba con movimientos lentos- … entonces tómala

-¡No!- dije yo acercándome a él para tratar de detenerlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Su pecho ya se encontraba desnudo y él tenía mi playera en la mano dispuesto a arrojármela

-no me molesta- dije subiéndome a su cama sin pedirle permiso- es sólo que me sorprendió un poco, pero quédatela

Nico frunció el seño

-no la necesito

-entonces ¿porqué la usabas?- lo dije en un susurro, esperando que no lo tomara a mal

Nico titubeo un momento. Abrió la boca varias veces antes de responder, pero simplemente no tenía una explicación, o si la tenía no quería decírmelo

Sentí que ese era un buen momento para hablar con él sobre lo que dijo Will, así que lo intente

-Nico- lo llame, aunque no era necesario. Él volteo a verme con el seño fruncido

-Leo, es más de media noche ¿qué quieres?

-¿porqué saliste con Lara?- le pregunte. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ni de a donde quería llegar con esto

-porque si- me respondió algo frustrado- ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Nico- volví a repetir, porque tenía miedo de arruinar lo que estaba haciendo- ¿porqué te alejaste de mi?

Sus ojos negros se abrieron mucho. Note como se acomoda en su lugar incomodo

-no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando- me dijo- ahora vete, quiero dormir

-no- dije tratando de mantener la calma- Nico debemos hablar de la noche en que fuimos a cenar con Reyna

-no tenemos nada que hablar, Leo- me dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca- Quirón ya nos explico lo de los cuervos y esas cosas. Sólo hay que estar al pendiente

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- dije rápidamente

-entonces no sé a qué te refieres- me dijo fríamente

Y ahora ¿cómo le decía?

-hoy hable con alguien mientras estabas en tu entrenamiento- admití. No le iba a decir que hable con Will, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría

-que bien por ti- me dijo algo sarcástico- ahora vete

-me hizo darme cuenta de algo- continué hablando porque si dejaba que me interrumpiera perdería el valor

-Leo, de verdad quiero dormir- me dijo recostándose de nuevo en la cama, dejando mi playera de lado

-me gustas, Nico- lo dije alto. Muy alto. Y lo más claro que mis nervios me permitieron porque no me sentía capaz de repetirlo, no si Nico ahora ya no me quería- lamento si te lastime antes, de verdad. No sabía lo que hacía

Y con rapidez me levante de la cama y salí casi corriendo

Me sentí como un cobarde cuando huí

Pero al menos él ya lo sabía, y eso me hizo sentir bien


	6. Chapter 6

Nico

Al principio creí que estaba dormido y que estaba soñando con él.

No sería la primera vez

En parte esa fue una de las cosas que me hicieron darme cuenta que me estaba enamorando de Leo. No soñaba cosas proféticas como es costumbre entre semidioses. Simplemente soñaba con él, con su imagen, con su voz, con su sonrisa pícara. Y después de la cena con Reyna los sueños se hicieron más frecuentes

Y lo odiaba por eso

Realmente lo odiaba

Él no era nadie para mí antes de mudarnos aquí y de repente comenzó a significar mucho, comenzó a aparecer en mis sueños, comenzó a hacerme sonreír, se robo la mayor parte de mis pensamientos y él ni siquiera era consciente.

Y cuando se entero de eso hizo como si no le importara. Realmente creí en su momento que no le importo. Él seguía actuando como siempre en casa, tratando de hacerme reír, queriendo hablar conmigo como si fuéramos amigos… ¿Por qué no entendía que eso dolía?

No lo admití antes porque sabía que me rechazaría, pero de verdad ¿Tenía que hacer tan notorio que no estaba interesado por mi?

Como no lo soportaba me aleje de él…. Al principio él no parecía entenderlo. Continuaba acercándose así que comencé a portarme mal con él hasta que finalmente pareció entenderlo

Y me seguía diciendo a mi mismo que lo olvidaría y que sólo era un pequeño enamoramiento pasajero, que no debía darle tanta importancia, pero aún así las siguientes noches después de que Leo se quedo a dormir aquí comencé a usar su playera.

Olía a él

Y yo lo extrañaba más de lo que me gustaría admitir

Su playera de alguna manera me ayudaba a sobrellevar todo. La usaba y mi odio hacía él desaparecía un poco.

Hasta esta noche

Esta noche cuando volví de mi cena con Lara vi a Leo recostado en el sillón con la señorita O´Leary a sus pies. Ella se puso muy feliz de verme y corrió a saludarme. Jugué con ella un rato antes de irme a dormir y cuando finalmente estaba dormido sentí una presencia en mi habitación. Cuando desperté vi a Leo observándome con una media sonrisa. Al principio jure que era sólo un sueño y me costó un par de segundos darme cuenta que era real. Leo me estaba viendo dormir, y le parecía divertido. Al principio me molesto un poco, digo, vamos, fue un poco creppy, pero cuando estuvo a punto de irse me entro un poco de desesperación. Realmente no quería que se fuera

Y después hizo la mención de su playera y me dio mucha pena. En ese entonces me sentí como un estúpido usando esa ropa. Mi molestia se hizo más grande y me decidí por comenzar a ignorarlo nuevamente y él continúo insistiendo en quedarse

Y luego paso

Él admitió que me quería

No sólo eso

Prácticamente me lo grito

Y luego salió corriendo

Su voz sonaba temblorosa. Y no supe que parte fue la peor: Si el hecho de que me grito que le gusto o el hecho de que se disculpo por lastimarme

Supongo que lo peor fue que salió corriendo

Yo no supe cómo reaccionar. Al principio estaba realmente confundido.

Por un momento creí que seguía soñando pero no, fue real. Leo vino aquí en medio de la noche a decirme eso…

Me emocione demasiado. Sin darme cuenta un par de lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin mi permiso pero trate de retenerlas inmediatamente. Debía ir con él. Esa era mi prioridad y no permitiría que unas cuantas lágrimas me arruinaran todo

Pero cuando salí de mi habitación no lo vi. No estaba en su cuarto, ni en el baño o en la cocina. No había rastros de él.

Comencé a preocuparme mucho. ¿A dónde diablos pudo ir en medio de la noche? Volví a mi habitación y me puse de nuevo su playera, después tome un cuchillo y salí del departamento. El pasillo estaba totalmente oscuro y no podía ver casi nada.

Me quede pegado en la puerta esperando a que mis ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad y una vez que eso paso comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras. La pregunta fue ¿Arriba o abajo?

Comencé a subir, ya que me pareció ilógico que Leo hubiera bajado… subí y subí casi en total oscuridad, cada nuevo piso estaba más oscuro que el anterior, los pasillos parecían cada vez más largos y las escaleras más y más empinadas hasta que finalmente llegue a la azotea, y estaba abierta.

Afuera estaba más frio de lo que pensé y había demasiado viento. La playera delgada de Leo se pego a mi cuerpo y comencé a temblar involuntariamente, pero en la azotea había suficiente luz con la Luna esa noche. Voltee a ver el cielo pero no vi tantas estrellas como quise, aunque si distinguí la constelación de Zoë. Era la más brillante…. Y sin querer Bianca llego a mi mente

-¿Nico? ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto su voz. Baje la mirada en su búsqueda pero no lo vi al instante. Tuve que sacudir un poco mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. En esos momentos Leo era mi prioridad

-¿Leo?- pregunte lo más fuerte que pude. Mi voz sonaba rasposa y entrecortada, pero espere que con el viento él no lo notara

Leo salió por detrás de un muro de ladrillos. Su cabello estaba muy alborotado y seguía usando su pijama, pero él no parecía tener frio. Me di cuenta de lo patético que debía verme yo

Con su playera ya sucia y arrugada, el cabello despeinado, mis usuales ojeras y todo tembloroso. Ni siquiera llevaba zapatos

-¿Cómo diablos subiste tan rápido?- le pregunte, porque él se quedo mudo cuando me vio

-use el elevador- me respondió encogiéndose de hombros

-creí que el elevador se apagaba en las noches- respondí confundido

-pues hoy lo olvidaron- me dijo restándole importancia

Después de eso continuo un silencio un poco incomodo. Trate de buscar las palabras correctas

-corres muy rápido- le dije tratando de romper la tensión.

Leo se sonrojo

-pues… eso creo- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior nerviosamente. Involuntariamente recordé a Will y su estúpida manía por hacer lo mismo cada vez que estaba nervioso

-deja de hacer eso- le pedí, porque no quería recordar a Will en esos momentos

-¿hacer qué?- me pregunto, aún mordiendo su labio

-eso- dije señalándolo- morder tu labio

-oh- me dijo y se detuvo, pero después comenzó a pasar su lengua por encima de él

-Leo, basta en serio. Vas a matarme

Y entonces sonrío

¡El muy estúpido sonrío!

-¿Te pone nervioso?- dijo bromeando, pero la verdad es que si me ponía nervioso. Comencé a sentirme algo confundido

-no se trata de eso- le dije-además ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-bueno, hoy cuando fuiste a tu entrenamiento subí aquí, y descubrí que es un lugar muy tranquilo. Además creo que de noche es mejor- después me estiro su mano con cautela, yo la tome entre confundido y nervioso- mira- y me llevo de la mano detrás del muro donde estaba. Caminos juntos de la mano hasta que llegamos a la orilla.

Había una pequeña barda de algunos 40 centímetros de alto. Él se sentó sin soltar mi mano, así que me senté a su lado. Nuestros pies estaban balanceándose hacia la nada. El suelo estaba a metros y metros de nuestros pies

-Nueva York resulta ser lindo de noche- me dijo viendo hacia enfrente

Yo lo imite, pero no me pareció una vista realmente espectacular. Quiero decir, sí, Nueva York se llenaba de vida y misterio de noche. La ciudad parecía diferente en cierto punto, pero nada especial. Me volví para ver a Leo. Él si estaba realmente admirando el paisaje. Sus ojos brillaban con cierta admiración y se movían muy rápido, como si no quisiera perderse ningún detalle

Y yo me quede admirando su rostro. Un rostro que ya había admirado en secreto desde semanas atrás.

Él se percato de que lo estaba viendo y volteo a verme también, pero desvió la mirada después de segundos

Note que su mano se soltó un poco de mi mano

-estas muy frio- me dijo esta vez viendo hacia abajo. Su voz sonó amortiguada por el viento- y además estas temblando ¿quieres que bajemos?

-no- dije rápidamente. Entonces me di cuenta que él estaba caliente, al contrario de mi que estaba casi congelándome- ¿Por qué tú no estás frio?

-supongo que llevo el fuego dentro de mi- dijo bromeando, formando esa pequeña sonrisa de lado que me gustaba tanto

Nos quedamos callados un rato más. Él continuo viendo el paisaje, así que yo también

-Nico- me dijo al cabo de un rato- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- su voz sonaba nerviosa

-claro- dije automáticamente, pero no me sentía realmente seguro de si quería que la hiciera

-aún no sueltas mi mano porque… bueno, porque ¿sigues enamorado de mi?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió muchísimo. Voltee a verlo pero él estaba concentrado en nuestras manos

Pensé en un millón de formas de responder a eso, desde algo sarcástico hasta algo cursi, pero finalmente dije

-sí, Leo

La sonrisa exploto en su cara casi automáticamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Sentí como su mano se volvió más caliente de repente y tuve miedo de que en cualquier momento se encendiera en llamas

-que bien- dijo finalmente- porque si no esto sería algo incomodo

"Aún resulta algo incomodo" pensé

-pero sigo creyendo que deberíamos hablar- dijo después de una pequeña pausa

-estoy de acuerdo- admití

Me sentía realmente feliz en ese momento. Realmente ya no importaba mucho lo que pudiéramos decir. Yo lo quería y él a mí. Eso era lo único que me importaba

Leo estuvo a punto de hablar hasta que escuchamos como cerraban la puerta ruidosamente

-¡oh, mierda!- soltó Leo de repente.- ¿y ahora cómo diablos saldremos?

Estuve a punto de responder que con un simple viaje sombra volveríamos pero una voz profunda sonó detrás de nosotros

-no saldrán- dijo una voz ronca y con un acento que reconocí casi al instante

Voltee inmediatamente y Leo también. Trate de ponerme de pie pero me di cuenta que detrás de nosotros estaban al menos seis cuervos

-hola, de nuevo- dijo uno de los asquerosos hombres con una sonrisa repugnante

-¡Así que de verdad son gays!- dijo otro- ¡Yo creí que era una patética actuación!

Y dicho esto todos los cuervos estallaron en una carcajada burlesca

-¿Qué quieren?- pregunto Leo molesto poniéndose de pie, a cortos centímetros de la orilla

Yo también me puse de pie. Trate de demostrar que no estaba asustado, pero sabía que con cualquier empujón nos enviarían a ver a mi padre sin problemas

-Quirón ya no les enseña modales a los chicos- dijo el primero hombre que hablo con el ceño fruncido- yo los salude, mariquitas ¡Salúdenme!

-¡No me llames mariquita!- grito Leo evidentemente molesto y sonrojado

Los demás hombres rieron de nuevo

El mismo cuervo lo tomo del cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo a cortos centímetros de su grasienta cara

-¿qué me harás, mariquita?

-¡Déjalo en paz!- dije con voz amenazante, pero lamentablemente continuaba temblando por el frio y seguro me veía incluso peor de como llegue. Aún así sabía (gracias a otros campistas) que mi voz a veces podía resultar escalofriante

-¿Celoso?- pregunto otro hombre empujándome levemente hacia atrás. Uno de mis pies se deslizara al vacio, pero afortunadamente mantuve el equilibrio.

Tenía que actuar rápido si no quería que estos imbéciles nos dañaran. Leo no les tenía miedo porque creía que eran bobos, pero yo sabía que eran mucho más poderosos de lo que aparentaban. ¡Ellos habían sobrevivido a la tierra libre de dioses por si mismos durante años! No cualquiera era capaz de hacer algo como eso. Los monstruos allá eran mucho más peligrosos y en mayor cantidad. Sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo en esas condiciones demostraba que eran fuertes e inteligentes

El mismo cuervo que tenía sujeto a Leo del cuello lo empujo violentamente al suelo haciendo que Leo se pegara en la cabeza. Una vez en el piso le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago

-¡Basta, Aetos! No quieres matarlo ¿recuerdas?- dijo uno de ellos reprimiendo una carcajada

-¿Y quién dijo que no? Si hay algo que no tolero de este mundo son los jotos que hay por ahí- dijo dándole otra patada- ¡Y tú!- dijo señalándome- ¿No harás nada para defender a tu muñequito?

Se acerco con pasos largos y torpes hacía mí y los demás le abrieron paso

-vamos, niño emo- dijo tomándome de los hombros con brusquedad - ¿Acaso eres un cobarde?

Me empujo al abismo sin darme tiempo de responder o pensar en algo. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar para alcanzar a aferrarme a la orilla

El cuchillo que había traído aún estaba guardado en la bolsa de mis pantalones, pero no me iba a servir de mucho ahí

-¡Nico!- escuche gritar la voz amortiguada de Leo. Sabía que estaba herido

-¡Te dije que no los vamos a matar!- grito uno de los cuervos- si los matamos no podremos hacerlos hablar

-sólo estoy jugando con ellos, Deo- dijo Aetos pisando mis dedos

Me había estado rehusando a hacer un viaje sombra por miedo a debilitarme pero no tenía mucha opción

Sin dudarlo mucho me deje caer preparándome para el viaje. Sentí la oscuridad llenándome y moviéndome de lugar. Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la puerta de la azotea, un poco cansado, pero con el factor sorpresa y muy, muy molesto

-supongo que podemos sacarle la verdad a este- dijo otro de los cuervos- hay que llevárnoslo

Y justo en ese momento me acerque lo más sigiloso que pude y con un corte limpio corte su cuello.

Me sentí fatal en ese momento.

Matar a monstruos era una cosa, pero a otros semidioses… me sentí muy, muy mal

Al principio ninguno se dio cuenta de que este cuervo dejo de hablar. Los demás estaban en una discusión sobre que harían ahora. Busque con la mirada a Leo y lo encontré tirado en el piso llorando

-¡Ya cállate, enorme marica!- le grito Aetos. Le estaba dando la espalda

-¡Te dije que no los mataríamos!- grito Deo- ¡Necesitábamos a ambos!

Y en ese momento Deo intento empujar a Aetos, pero este lo esquivo y terminaron empujando a otro de ellos haciéndolo caer

Mientras ellos continuaban discutiendo yo me acerque lo más silencio posible a Leo

Cuando me vio sus ojos se abrieron mucho y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero alcance a taparle la boca con mi mano

No podía hablarle para no llamar la atención, pero con la mirada que debíamos irnos de ahí. Él asintió lentamente y se levanto rápidamente. Su cabeza estaba sangrando y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre

-¡Talos, llama a…! ¿Qué mierda?- Aetos se dio vuelta y se encontró con el cuervo que mate

Los ojos de todos voltearon a vernos a ambos

-así que volviste- dijo otro de los cuervos riendo- ¡Que mala elección!

Y sin darnos tiempo ni a Leo ni a mí de poder hacer algo los cuervos restantes corrieron a atacarnos

Instintivamente me puse delante de Leo. Aún había cuatro tipos más, y era evidente que Aetos y Deo estaban muy molestos, pero pensé que de verdad podía tener una oportunidad

Aetos fue el primero en llegar. Me tomo por los hombros y me cargo, pero yo saque el cuchillo y le di un corte en el brazo para que me soltara. Caí de pie y alcance a reaccionar a tiempo para bloquear un golpe por parte de otro de los cuervos. De reojo voltee a ver a Leo, quien se las estaba ingeniando en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Deo. Esquivaba a penas los golpes que este le lanzaba y note que estaba cansado

Yo no me sentía mal, y en las clases de Lucha en la escuela había aprendido un par de trucos, así que le di una patada en el estomago al cuervo que me estaba atacando y después un golpe cerca de su cien noqueándolo así. Inmediatamente corrí al lado de Leo para darle el cuchillo

-¡Basta!- grito el tercer cuervo

Aetos, quien estaba tratando de parar la sangre por la herida que le hice alzo la vista curioso. Deo también se detuvo y el otro cuervo continuaba noqueado en el piso

-¿Qué rayos quieres, Giles?- respondió Aetos- no te has molestado en ayudarnos por aquí

-esto no está funcionando- dijo. Me di cuenta que probablemente era el líder, ya que sonaba más tranquilo y autoritario- no puedo creer que dos niñitos se hayan encargado de asesinar a dos de los nuestros

Luego se volvió hacia nosotros con una media sonrisa

-¿Saben cuánto tiempo hemos estado cuidándonos unos a otros? En nuestro clan somos todos familia, y esos dos hombres a los que mataron eran muy importantes para mí- su voz se iba alzando poco a poco

-sólo fui yo quien asesino a uno de ellos- dije dando un paso hacia él- al otro lo empujo uno de tus imbéciles "familiares"

Giles se rio fríamente

-atacar por la espalda es de cobardes ¿sabías?- me pregunto

-es exactamente lo que ustedes hicieron con nosotros- dijo Leo poniéndose a un lado mío- además que no es muy justo ¿no crees? Eran 6 contra dos

-la vida no es justa, Leo- respondió Giles encogiéndose de hombros- ahora verán. Tengo a otros diez hombres en su departamento esperándolos, y otros quince en la cubriendo el edificio. Entiendan que no tienen salida… nosotros de verdad no queríamos lastimarlos, ¡Lo juro! Pero hay algunas preguntas que nos interesa que respondan ¿bien? Podemos hacerlo de la manera pacífica: ustedes nos siguen, charlamos un poco y le ponemos fin a todo, o podemos continuar peleando toda la noche y al final de cualquier manera vendrán con nosotros. Me caen bien ¿saben? Pero deben aprender a afrontar sus problemas, y deben saber cuándo es conveniente rendirse. Ustedes eligen

-qué discurso tan conmovedor- respondió Leo- enserio, casi me llega al corazón, pero es que me resulta difícil creerlo después de que casi me rompen las malditas costillas. Además estábamos en algo importante y nos interrumpieron, y eso me molesta mucho, mucho de verdad

-¿se iban a besar?- pregunto Aetos sarcásticamente acercándose poco a poco a nosotros

-tal vez-le respondió Leo sin dudarlo, pero antes de que él pudiera seguir hablando o de que yo pudiera reaccionar Aetos ya estaba encima de mi tratando de golpearme

-¡He dicho que basta, grandísimo imbécil!- grito Giles- así no llegaremos a nada

Pero a Aetos no le importo. Me tomo con fuerza del cuello obligándome a mirarlo

-no voy a dejar que unos mariquitas se burlen de nosotros- me dijo susurrando- ¡No voy a dejar que…!

Pero antes de que continuara hablando Giles se acerco a él y lo alejo de mí bruscamente. Cuando Aetos me soltó vi que Deo tenía a Leo sujeto por la espalda

-¡Si tratas de lastimarlos, serás el siguiente!- le grito Giles- ¿Me entiendes?

"¿El siguiente de qué?" me pregunte

Después se volvió conmigo

-mira, Nico, no queríamos llegar a esto, pero a vista de que se rehúsan a seguirnos y ahora que sé que tienes cierta habilidad para "teletransportarte" o lo que sea que hagas no me dejas muchas opciones

Y sin previo aviso una mano me jalo desde atrás y me puso un trapo húmedo en mi nariz y boca. Comencé a luchar con todas mis fuerzas sin respirar, porque era obvio que planeaban drogarme

-¡No te resistas, Nico! Aún si tú logras salvarte nos llevaremos a tu novio. ¿No vas a dejarlo solo, o sí?

No estoy seguro de quien dijo eso, porque todo comenzó a ponerse borroso, pero de alguna manera supe que tenía razón. De repente todo se puso negro y ya no supe nada más

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **No me gusto mucho este capítulo, quería hacerlos pelear épicamente pero mi cabeza no me dio para más. :C (Y pelearan épicamente en el siguiente capitulo? )**

 **Quiero agradecerles mucho por sus Reviews, de verdad. Los amo**

 **Bien, ¿Quieren que alguien en especifico los ayude a escapar? Tranquilos, todos estos tipos recibirán su merecido y tal vez les dé una pista de para quien están trabajando. No se olviden de dejarme sus opiniones y gracias por leer.**

 **P.D: A partir de aquí habrá muchos momentos románticos xD**


End file.
